Cinco años otra vez MALDITO SHENLONG!
by Xxyoxitha94xX
Summary: Con ayuda de Goten Bra reunió las esferas del dragón para devolverle la juventud a su madre como regalo de aniversario pero Shenlong al parecer no escucho bien su deseo y dejo a nuestro príncipe en el cuerpo que tenía a los 5 años y las esferas no volverán a funcionar en 6 meses. Ella hará lo que sea para devolver a su padre a la normalidad y ¿La solución es ir al infierno?
1. Chapter 1

Faltaba un solo día, aunque no era un día si no más 18 horas para que Vegeta y Bulma celebraran su aniversario. Donde se cumplía un año más de ser una pareja formal y este era el número 25, el príncipe no le tomaba importancia solo disfrutaba lo que traía consigo esa noche ya que había comida especial y sus jueguitos nocturnos eran cosa seguida pero al parecer a su esposa le gustaban más en ese día se lo daba a entender claramente.

La princesa saiyajin pensaba en un buen regalo para sus padres algo que le agradara a los dos pero que podría ser. Su familia era millonaria y su padre no le gustaba nada… Claro esa es la solución, bajo corriendo las escaleras en dirección al salón principal en busca de su hermano mayor

-Ya sé que le voy a dar a mis padres para su aniversario mamá siempre se queja de que quiere volver a ser joven y yo le daré eso así que Trunks ayúdame a reunir las esferas-sonrió victoriosa nada ni nadie le podría dar algo mejor

-olvidado saldré con Marron dijo que me tenía algo y si sabes a lo que me refiero quiere decir que no volveré en todo el día

-pero piensa en la felicidad de mamá

-y tu piensa en la mía

-pero anda con Pan o Goten ayer quería que salgamos pero voy a estar ocupado y como no me gusta dejar a mi mejor amigo de lado te lo encargo

-bien supongo que los dos perdimos a nuestros mejores amigos- Pan también tenía novio y ya no la tomaba mucho en cuenta

-me voy si preguntan llego tarde

-lo sé pasas más tiempo con ella que en casa- el peli lila se fue volando en dirección a kame-House, mientras que su hermana se escabulló en el laboratorio sin que su madre se dé cuenta en busca del radar ese era el primer paso para dar marcha a su plan, al cabo de unos minutos por fin pudo encontrarlo funcionaba bien había una esfera que estaba bastante cerca como para ir sola pero en la montaña Paoz habían animales grandes que podrían devorarla sería mejor ir con ayuda además solo quería un deseo el otro podía dárselo a su acompañante. Voló a la montaña en busca de Goten y de la dichosa esfera. Al ver la casa aterrizo había disfrutado el paisaje pero eso le tomo tiempo las distracciones le habían costado algunos golpes con ramas de árboles

-buenos tardes- saludo cuando le abrieron la puerta

-hola Bra cuento tiempo sin verte pasa

-es cierto, necesito hablar con Goten ¿esta?

-no fue a entrenar con Goku puedes esperarlos

-gracias pero mejor iré a buscarlo fue un gusto verla adiós

-Adiós

La muchacha camino un poco para alejarse de la casa cerro sus ojos y busco el KI de su objetivo esto le costaba ya que nunca quiso entrenar y su padre no volvió a insistir luego de enseñarle lo básico

-creo que es por ahí- luego de quince minutos diviso a padre e hijo que al sentir su presencia detuvieron su entrenamiento

-Buenas tardes señor Goku y Goten

-hola Bra- saludo el mayor con una sonrisa

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el menor de los Son

-venía a buscarte tengo que pedirte algo pero sigan con su entrenamiento puedo esperar

-no te preocupes ya terminamos ¿cierto Goten? yo me voy le diré a tu mamá que volverás tarde-dijo guiñándole un ojo a Bra a quien se le subieron a la cara todas las derivaciones posibles de rojo que puedan existir en cambió su amigo no capto la indirecta, Goku se fue usando la teletrasportación para abandonar el lugar más rápido. Nuestro despistado héroe hace tiempo había escuchado una conversación entre su nieta y la hija de Vegeta donde esta le daba a entender que le gusta Goten o eso entendió él.

-qué extraño que mi papá dejara el entrenamiento todavía faltaba como media hora- comento dudoso el muchacho

-Goten necesito que me ayudes con algo

-si ¿Qué es?

-ayúdame a reunir las esferas del dragón, y como recompensa te daré lo que tú que quieras- dijo con voz seductora, él acorto la distancia entre ambos

-ya se lo que quiero-susurro en su oído. Bra estaba por tener un colapso nervioso que podía ser ¿Un beso? ¿Ser novios?

-que sería entonces-contesto sin perder la compostura

-una cena donde pueda comer todo lo que yo quiera – La joven casi se va de espalda no importaba que tan guapo sea, siendo un saiyajin siempre pondría en primer lugar lo que le convenía a su estomago

-bien ahora vámonos

-o si tengo una pregunta ¿por qué no fuiste con Pan?

- está ocupada con su novio deberías entenderlo Trunks está en lo mismo

-bien preciosa empecemos a buscarlas-la tomo de la mano mientras emprendía el vuelo. Luego de un par de horas habían cumplido su cometido

-Que emocionante nunca antes había visto a Shenlong

-¿enserio? Una vez con Trunks las buscamos solo para conocerlo y pedirle que haga un parque que sea gratis pero Broly nos atacó y perdimos la oportunidad

-creo que si me habían contado de ese tipo pero no que habían reunido las esferas para eso- La joven princesa abrió el cierre del bolso en que tenían guardados los tesoros que habían estado buscando, las acomodo en el suelo con suma delicadeza mientras estas brillaban

-llamare a Shenlong prepara tu deseo

-ok

-sal de ahí Shenlong y cumple nuestro deseo- el cielo se volvió completamente oscuro en tan solo en unos segundos apareció la imagen del dios Dragón

-díganme cuál es su deseo

-hola shenlong soy Bra y quería pedirte que mi mamá Bulma Briefs vuela a tener 25 años de edad claro que sin perder sus recuerdos actuales solo que recupere su juventud y con mi padre haber… -se llevó la mano a la barbilla analizando la situación Goten y Shenlong la miraban sin decir nada; creo que ellos se conocieron cuando tenían pasados los 30 así que el debería tener también la misma edad para que sea como la primera vez que se vieron al sacar su conclusión estaba decidida a terminar con su deseo- y que mi padre Vegeta tenga veinteCINCO años-termino diciendo a toda voz - Si eso estará bien pero que eso pase mañana cuando se despierten y que mi papá tenga su ropa típica de saiyajin que usaba a esa edad

-eso es muy fácil tu deseo se ha cumplido cual es el siguiente

-no tengo otro y ¿tu Goten?

No tampoco eso es todo Shenlong muchas gracias

-que emoción cuando mamá y papá se levanten mañana estarán muy felices

-si puede ser oye Trunks tiene 24 supongo que por eso elegiste 25

-si, no pueden ser menores que sus propios hijos

-que no se te olvide tu promesa- dijo cruzado de brazos

-como la voy a olvidar si me ayudaste con esta tarea dificil y como recompensa te llevara a uno de los mejores restaurantes que haya en la ciudad pero que te parece mañana ya es tarde y está oscureciendo además no avise que saldría si no vuelvo mi padre vendrá a buscarme de eso no hay duda

-pero mañana hay junta en kame-House

-no te preocupes por eso nos vemos mañana- beso la mejilla de su amigo y voló hacia la corp. Capsula. Entro sigilosamente sin hacer ruido pero su madre estaba sentada en el sofá esperándola

-¿Dónde andabas tu padre ya se estaba poniendo histérico?

-hola mamá estaba con Goten- en ese instante el príncipe hizo presencia molesto por la respuesta anterior

-¿Qué hacías con el hijo menor de Kakarotto?

-papá jajaja bueno me acompaño a buscar su regalo de aniversario ya que Trunks no quiso ir

-¿y porque tenías que ir con él?- insistió

-ay papá él es un saiyajin me podía defender si pasaba algo malo en la búsqueda

-si entrenaras no lo necesitarías

-no te enojes para que mañana puedas disfrutar bien tu sorpresa- beso la mejilla de su padre y fue a la cocina por algún bocadillo ligero pensando que tal vez Goten no era tan distraído y eligió una cena para que estén los dos juntos a solas, se sonrojo al pesar eso ya que lo había imaginado varias veces.

A la mañana siguiente lo primero que hiso la peli azul fue buscar la cámara para fotografiar el momento, rápidamente fue al cuarto de sus padres

-FELIZ ANIVERSARIO MAMÁ – grito eufórica, junto a la cama matrimonial específicamente para el lado de Bulma había una mesita de noche Bra abrió un cajón sacando un espejo para reflejar a su madre

-aaahhhhhhhhhhhh! No puede ser soy joven otra vez-grito esta aún más fuerte saliendo de la cama

-exactamente te ves de veinticinco años

-Gracias Bra eres la mejor hija que alguien podría desear-ambas gritaban emocionadas mientras daban saltos brazadas y cada grito superaba al anteriror

-silencio-ambas mujeres se miraron confundidas no era que se hubieran tomado esa orden enserio era por la voz esa no era de Vegeta sino más bien una infantil. Miraron el otro lado de la cama solo se veía cabello

-¿papá? - lo alcanzó tarde la pubertad claro por eso envejecen más lento pensó la joven saiyajin

-demonios solo quiero dormir un maldito minuto más ¿eh?- se destapo lanzando las frazadas al suelo lo primero que vio fueron sus manos enguantas, su armadura tenía la insignia real y por último su tamaño. Las mujeres estaban boquiabiertas cuando lo vieron-¿con un demonio que hiciste?- se puso de pie sobre la cama gritando

-¿Qué son todos esos malditos gritos?- pregunto Trunks abriendo la puerta, se quedó parado junto al marco de esta viendo la escena, estaba claro que ese niño era su padre el príncipe saiyajin quien parecía tener una rabieta porque su madre no le compraba algún juguete. Sin decir nada más jalo la manilla cerrando la puerta tras de sí, afirmo su espalda contra la pared y comenzó a reírse a todo pulmón. Las carcajadas del joven podían escucharse claramente dentro de la habitación del matrimonio. La furia que estaba sintiendo Vegeta era indescriptible si seguía apretando los dientes se los quebraría por completo

-papá mira el lado positivo

-¿Qué tiene esto de positivo? Maldita sea

-tendremos fotos tuyas de cuando eras un niño- trato de calmarlo Bra mientras le sacaba una foto, el cambio de Ki de Vegeta era muy notorio era como si estuviera en una pelea a muerte

-cariño ¿Cuántos deseos usaste?

-solo uno mamá

-entonces las esferas volverán a funcionar en 4 meses

-no puedo quedarme así cuatro malditos meses

-Vegeta relájate maldición hablare con los muchachos quizás ellos tengan alguna idea para esto

-es cierto hoy habrá una junta en Kame-House así que estarán todos

-Bra te daré el peor castigo que encuentre sera casi una tortura - su furia apenas lo dejaba hablar

-no es mi culpa fue de shenlong esta tan viejo que no escucha bien lo que uno le pide-trato de defenderse

-No la regañes no es su culpa solo quería hacernos feliz y yo lo estoy, lo que paso debe ser Karma por ser tan desconsiderado con los demas

A las 4 PM los guerreros se reunirían en la casa del maestro Roshi para dar inicio a su fiesta como solían hacerlo cada mes, los últimos en llegar fueron los Briefs cuando entraron a la casa notaron el cambio de aspecto de Bulma

-Bulma ¿Qué te paso? ya no te ves vieja- dijo Goku rompiendo el silencio

-mi niña reunió las esferas devolviéndome mi juventud, pero paso algo inesperado y Vegeta bueno él- miro al suelo tratando de aguantar la risa recordando la escena que monto su caprichoso marido en la mañana. Todos se preocuparon pensando que ella lloraba además que sintieron un cambio de Ki fuerte como a las 11 AM

-Bulma ¿qué pasa?- Yamcha se acercó para consolarla no quería que su amiga y ex novia estuviera mal

-papá se ve de cinco años- soltó de una vez Bra

-Vegeta entra- pedía su esposa, los ojos de los presentes parecía que se caerían de sus órbitas y las carcajadas no se tardaron en llegar

- muchachos no se rían - salto en su defensa su amigo de cabellos alborotados - es un niño hacerlo llorar estaría mal -el ingenuo saiyajin creía que el afectado tenía la misma mentalidad de un niño de esa edad y sin darse cuenta que su "apoyo" había sido una burla aún peor, los guerreros trataban de aguantar la risa pero era algo imposible Piccoro no perdió la oportunidad de propinarle un golpe a Goku en la cabeza por tonto

-SI VALORAN SUS VIDAS CÁLLENSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ- les grito haciendo silencio aunque sea pequeño su poder no se había disminuido en lo más mínimo-KAKAROTTO te matare maldito insecto- con esas palabras se dio cuenta que su teoría estaba equivocada Vegeta seguía siendo el mismo no importaba el tamaño

-calmante Vegeta no pensé que eso te haría enojar yo solo quería defenderte además ese tamaño no esta tan mal puedes moverte más rápido- decía nervioso mientras retrocedía ya que el príncipe caminaba furioso en dirección a él, esa mirada era la misma que tenía cuando llego a la tierra por primera vez fría, seria y no mostraba piedad.

-¿creen que haya alguna solución para esto sin usar las esferas?- pregunto Trunks mientras se sentaba junto a Marón

-tal vez mi hermana sepa algo- contesto el maestro

- lo vez Vegetita no te preocupes tanto solo es un pequeño problema-Los guerreros ignoraron por completo a los saiyajin mientras disfrutaban los bocadillos y reían de algunas anécdotas ya que por Vegeta no podían hacer nada hasta hablar con uranai baba...

* * *

Espero sus comentarios y que lo hayan disfrutado saluditos Bye! n.n

PD: Lo siento si hay errores pero el sueño me gana espero que no sea nada grave como para que le sangren los ojos hahaha :P xD


	2. Chapter 2

Los guerreros estaban algo pasados de copas las bromas que hacían ya no eran graciosas por otro lado los padres de los muchachos estaban en una lucha campal Vegeta seguía con la idea de golpear a Goku hasta que este ruegue por su vida por haberlo humillado frente a los demás. En cambio el despistado héroe se lo tomaba como un entrenamiento. Bra se acercó a su madre para decirle algo, Goten estaba con sus amigos de toda la vida hablando y bebiendo. La amistad de los muchachos era algo que parecía ir en la sangre de un momento a otro sin darse cuenta dejaron a Marón de lado hablando sobre temas que solo le interesaban a ellos cosas de hombres como lo solían llamar.

-Goten- lo llamo la peli azul

-¿Qué pasa?

-mi promesa es solo valida por hoy ¿lo tomas o lo dejas?-lo miraba cruzada de brazos gesto que había aprendido de su padre

-lo tomo, lo tomo- se volteó hacia la parejita- muchachos me voy nos vemos otro día

-Goten te amo- se despidió su mejor amigo

-yo también aunque me cambiaste pero no importa solo quiero tu felicidad- dijo sonriendo

-agh que asco paren lo gay- se quejó Marón, dándole un sorbo a su bebida de naranja

-rubia cuídalo no lo dejes beber mucho- Los semi saiyajin que habían reunido las esferas se escabulleron de Kame-House para ir a su cena.

-eso se estaba convirtiendo en una casa de locos- comento la muchacha mientras dejaba caer una capsula

-cierto oye Bra…

-¿Qué pasa?- ambos se subieron a su transporte

-no nada olvídalo

-oye si quieres todo el menú no te preocupes por eso puedo pagarlo

-bien como digas ¿Cómo lo tomo Vegeta cuando se vio de ese tamaño?

-se volvió loco no paraba de gritar y echar maldiciones dijo que me castigaría y eso que nunca antes lo había mencionado, Trunks está acostumbrado pero yo no

-se va a olvidar en unos días

-no creo que lo olvide las esferas estarán listas en 4 meses

-no, son seis meses

-¿Qué? ¿Estas bromeando verdad?-pregunto espantada rogando que sea una broma de mal gusto

-no, se supone que cada vez que se usan se demoran un año en volver a la normalidad pero como usamos un solo deseo se tardarían la mitad del tiempo ¿entiendes?

-ay no puede ser que le voy a decir ahora a mi papá- su voz sonaba quebradiza

-Bra… el maestro va hablar con uranai baba ella puede tener una solución no te preocupes- habían llegado a la ciudad y la peli azul ya divisaba el restaurante

-espero que tengas razón- detuvo la nave- aquí es, he venido con mi mamá es elegante y hermoso cuando entres lo veras – Aterrizaron, convirtieron su avión en una capsula. Al entrar el hostess los guío a su mesa y en unos segundos llego un camarero a pedir su orden.

-¿Cuál será su orden?

-yo quiero una langosta y para el joven el menú entero – el hombre de entrada edad levanto una ceja ¿le estaba tomando el pelo?

-que graciosa es señorita ¿me podrían decir su orden? - Las mujeres Briefs eran conocidas ahi por el hecho de ir continuamente a cenar

-no estoy bromeando es enserio- respondió algo ingenua

-¿está segura? De que quiere todo el menú y no solo algunos platos

-es verdad mi amigo quiere todo el menú y para mí una langosta y nada de vinos- el mesero anoto lo que deseaban le pareció una broma pero bueno si pagaba todo eso no sería su problema-¿enserio crees poder comerte todo eso?

-por eso no hay problema princesa ¿quieres apostar algo?

-Estoy castigada no creo que me dejen salir por un largo tiempo pero si gano te diré lo que quiero

-Bien lo mismo para ti cuando se me ocurra algo me lo tienes que dar - El camarero llego con la primera orden, al cabo de una hora el hombre se dio alrededor de 40 viajes de la cocina a la mesa y por fin entregaba el último plato, le sorprendía que el muchacho tendiendo un físico esbelto pudiera ingerir esa exagerada cantidad de alimentos ¿Qué tan grande seria estómago? ¿O tendría más de uno?¿Vendrá de otro planeta? Cuando la hermosa joven le entrego una jugosa propina olvido por completo sus pensamientos observando los billetes entre sus dedos.

Ambos muchachos abandonaron el restaurante y frente a el había un pequeño parque

-te dije que no perdería- sonrió victorioso acariciando su estómago que podría explotar en cualquier momento- Sentémonos en esas bancas un momento- la joven asintió con la cabeza-¿Qué pasa?

-me siento mal por mi papá creo que ya no me quiere en la mañana me miro de una forma tan… fría como si me odiara-unas lágrimas se asomaron-no quería que esto pasara

-Vegeta no te odia créeme

-no me ha mirado a los ojos en todo el día-sin poder aguantar más las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas- no me entiendes nunca le has hecho algo tan malo al señor Goku

-hay una brecha gigante entre ambos yo estoy acostumbrado a su carácter risueño tú lo conoces no me lo puedo imaginar enojado y bueno Vegeta es Vegeta

-él no es como tú crees-decía entre sollozos- es un buen padre, me daba miedo la oscuridad cuando tenia tres o cuatro años no recuerdo muy bien pero él lo sabía y una noche que se cortó la luz estaba sola en mi cuarto con la puerta cerrada tenía mucho miedo y el imbécil de Trunks me había dicho que debajo de la cama y del armario salían monstruos, en un minuto apareció mi papá convertido en súper saiyajin con su Ki iluminaba todo mi cuarto me tomo en sus brazos diciéndome que no llore porque él se encargaría de todo, recorrimos cada pasillo y habitación mientras hacía lunas falsas cuando le dije porque tenía tanto miedo le dio un golpe a Trunks y le pidió a mi mamá que arregle el rastreador que solía usar para que yo misma me diera cuenta que ahí no había nada además me dijo que si algo intentara hacerme daño él no se los permitiría porque antes de que intenten hacer cualquier cosa los mataría sin dudar ¿entiendes ahora? –Goten estaba sorprendido conocía muy bien la historia de como había llegado a la tierra Vegeta el sanguinario mercenario espacial y que sin duda había tenido un gran cambio pero esa era una faceta que nunca pensó que podía existir en ese gruñón. Soltó un suspiro al ver la angustia de su amiga siempre odio ver llorar a las personas sobre todo si era una que él estimara. Se levantó de la banca tomando la mano de Bra para que lo imitara

- no llores te prometo que cuando uranai baba nos diga que hacer me encargare de buscar lo que sea que necesite para devolverlo a la normalidad- seco las lágrimas de su amiga y deposito un suave beso en su frente, sin dudarlo ella lo abrazó- tranquila ya verás que las cosas saldrán bien

La noche ya había caído por lo cual los jóvenes se despidieron. Goten se fue volando a la montaña Paoz y Bra en su avión. Cuando llego a su casa su padre estaba en la cocina comiendo

-papi-nuevamente tenía los ojos húmedos le daba mucha pena recordar lo bueno que había sido Vegeta con ella como las veces que la acompaño... en realidad ella lo obligaba a jugar con sus muñecas y él aceptaba únicamente cuando estaban los dos solos en casa o las veces que la llevo al parque siendo que él lo odiaba

-¿Qué quieres?-respondió enojado sin dejar de fruncir el ceño

-lo siento - sin pensarlo lo fue abrazar, él con su mano derecha acaricio la cabeza de su hija como solía hacerlo para calmarla cuando era una niña

-agh da igual- dijo con voz de fastidio pero con esa suave caricia le dio a entender que la perdonaba pero que el enojo no se iría tan rápido. Aquí estaba el dilema ahora que las cosas estaban bien debería decirle que eran ¿seis meses y no cuatro?

A la mañana siguiente el príncipe actuaba extraño al parecer no quería hacer contacto visual con nadie de la familia sobre todo con Bulma a quien ignoraba de forma muy notoria. Los hermanos Briefs cruzaron miradas sin decir nada la situación se estaba volviendo un poco tensa por ese silencio abrumador

-bien ya me voy o llegare tarde los quiero Bye- se despidió Bra para ir a clases, Trunks la siguió haciéndole una seña de despidida a su madre, mientras caminaban a la salida de la corporación la peli azul no puedo evitar comentar lo sucedido

-Qué raros estaban ¿habrían peleado?

-no lo sé - Sin tomarle mayor importancia al tema se separaron ya que iban en distintas direcciones.

Recostado sobre una esfinge y ya con la cabeza más clara decidió volver a la corporación. Disfrutaba darle vueltas a la tierra habían paisajes hermosos y variados. Estaba aliviado de no destruirla cuando tuvo la oportunidad la primera vez. ¿Qué habría pasado si no hubiera esperado las 3 horas? ¿Aún seria sirviente de Freezer?

-Bah - Emprendió vuelo pero recordó la embarazosa situación de la noche que sería "perfecta" se había ido de paseo para olvidar precisamente esa escena

_-Lo vez vegeta el maestro Roshi nos dará alguna solución para esto - Bulma se despojaba de su ajustado vestido rojo, la ropa interior que traía quedaba perfectamente en ese cuerpo bien formado. El príncipe sin perder la oportunidad se acercó por la espalda de su mujer atrayéndola hacia él tomándola de la cintura de forma seductora y luego continuar besando su delicado cuello… y ahí su noche se arruino al notar que su altura no sobrepasaba al ombligo de su mujer así no podría hacer nada de lo que había pensado y ella al notar sus intenciones no puedo evitar reírse-Vegeta lo siento pero si estas de ese tamaño no puedo me sentiría como una pedófila- la cara que puso su marido no tenía precio se sentía tan estúpido, humillado, molesto. Todo por culpa de su preciosa niña y del estúpido hijo de su rival, ya que con su ayuda había podido reunir las esferas._

-Maldita Bulma como se atrevió a humillarme así me las pagara - se quejaba dándole el último vistazo a las pirámides de Egipto. Luego de unos minutos llego a su casa había salido por horas su estómago estaba protestando así que fue a la cocina por comida y una bebida energética el viaje le había dado sed, saco de la nevera lo que necesitaba y fue camino al living con la intención de recostarse en el cómodo sofá y ver un poco de televisión aunque le pasaba algo raro ¿sería culpa del deseo? Por alguna extraña razón los dibujos animados le parecieron graciosos incluso sonreía al ver tales escenas que hace una semana le hubieran parecido totalmente estúpidas y sin sentido.

-ah

-uh ¿Qué fue eso?- subió las escaleras ¿podría ser un ladrón? Eso sería perfecto así podría desquitarse con alguien. El ruido provenía del cuarto de Trunks se suponía que estaba solo o eso creía él, Bulma estaba en una reunión y sus hijos en el colegio o universidad no tenía muy clara la diferencia. La puerta estaba entreabierta sigilosamente se acerco para observar por la pequeña brecha sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando vio la escenita que se estaba montando su hijo con la hija del calvo y la androide.

Eso era una de las cosas que nunca hubiera querido ver pero una idea cruzo por su mente y con una imborrable sonrisa malévola bajo las escaleras, recostado en el sillón subió su Ki todo lo que pudo para que su hijito note que el príncipe de la casa había llegado obligándolo a terminar

Ese era el momento ideal para la venganza. Cuando Trunks era pequeño le había costado varias noches ahora era su turno se reía como un psicópata imaginando la cara que pondrían. En unos instantes los jóvenes salieron de la habitación algo cansados bajaron las escaleras esperando que Vegeta no hubiera notado nada raro

-hola papá

-¿no deberías estar en la universidad?

-salimos temprano- se excuso

-y veo que no perdiste el tiempo- Dijo mientras los miraba de pie a cabeza el rubor en las mejillas de Marón no tardo en llegar y Trunks trato de hacerse el desentendido -tienes la camiseta al revés-se burló pero con ese tono especial de seriedad, el peli lila no lo había notado pero era verdad las costuras estaban por el lado visible se vistió tan rápido que no se dio cuenta ahora hacerse el tonto con tales circunstancias no ayudaria definitivamente este era el momento más bochornoso de su vida ¿por que no aparecía algún villano que lo salvara de su "situación"? o ¿simplemente que se lo trague la tierra?

-adiós Trunks adiós señor Vegeta- se despidió la rubia para escapar de la casa y evitar un poco la vergüenza. Sin hacer contacto visual el semi saiyajin iba camino a su cuarto no quería estar cerca de su mini padre. El príncipe sonreía satisfecho se había divertido con el intercambio verbal que resultó incómodo para los chicos. No peleo con nadie pero le sirvió para desahogar su frustración. Contento con su victoria durmió un par de horas hasta que llegaron las escandalosas mujeres de la casa

-Papá! Mira te compre ropa te encantara -Vegeta miro con asco las bolsas era un hombre de casi 60 años ni loco vestiría algo que fuese patéticamente infantil-no pongas esa cara la ropa que traes ya está muy sucia no te has cambiado ni para entrenar - era verdad, en la tierra había aprendido varias cosas y una era cambiarse de ropa todos los días cuando conquistaba planetas junto a Raditz y Nappa eso no era una prioridad se la cambiaban solo cuando se rompía. Bra le entrego las bolsas y él subió a cambiarse.

-Papi que lindo te ves te apuesto a que eras el saiyajin mas lindo que había en todo tu planeta - el príncipe algo fastidiado ignoro las palabras aunque ella seguía hablando, al menos Bra tenia mejor gusto para la ropa no estaba tan mal en comparación con la que le había dado Bulma la primera vez nunca se olvidaría de esa maldita camisa rosa. Ahora vestía una camiseta musculosa blanca encima una camisa a cuadros roja con negro de mangas largas , y unos jeans también negros. No le daría vergüenza salir vestido así a la calle y entonces recordó cierta parte o mejor dicho persona de la junta de kame-house Goten... ella se fue con él y estaba vestido de la misma manera solo que no había abrochado los botones de la camisa y sus pantalones eran azules ¿qué demonios estaba pasando por la cabeza de Bra cuando compro las prendas?

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado :3 espero sus comentarios *o* Saluditos Bye! n.n C:


	3. Chapter 3

Bulma llamo a su linda familia aunque a veces algo disfuncional avisándoles que la cena estaba lista. Bra venía con un cara llena de alegría, Trunks con la cabeza agachada y Vegeta indiferente.

- Vegeta que bonito te vez

-yo le traje esa ropa- comento Bra orgullosa por su compra

-¿Trunks cariño te pasa algo?- pregunto algo preocupada su madre

-eh no nada- respondió saliendo de sus pensamientos- a por cierto saldré con Goten más tarde

-mañana tienes clases no llegues tarde

-como digas- como de costumbre los hombres devoraron su cena lo más rápido que pudieron.

A las 9 pm Trunks desapareció de la casa para juntarse con su mejor amigo iban a ir un rato a Kame-House. Bulma estaba en su habitación viendo televisión hasta que entro su mini esposo para dormir.

-oye no me digas que sigues enojado, sabes que no es mi culpa si esto fuera al revés dime que no harías lo mismo

-agh cállate quiero dormir estoy cansado

- hace rato mientras buscaba mi bolso encontré esta elegante cajita- en la parte superior tenia escrito el nombre de la joyería en la que había sido adquirida

-era tú regalo- dijo algo avergonzado por el descubrimiento, nunca se había tomado la molestia de darle algo pero esta vez… esta única vez lo había hecho. Bulma hace tiempo le había dado una tarjeta de crédito para que comprase lo que el deseara y cuando vio esa joya pensó que a su mujer le podía gustar.- si todavía la quieres es tuya - sin esperar más abrió la caja y se encontró con un hermoso brazalete de oro blanco con incrustaciones de delicados zafiros

-Vegeta te amo eres el mejor - exclamo al ver el contenido, sin pensarlo cargo a al príncipe en su brazos para besarlo a los segundos ella noto el leve sonrojo en las mejillas del niño.- lo siento me deje llevar- se disculpó mientras lo bajaba - te prometo que te lo recompensare

-bien eso espero- su voz sonó arrogante y satisfecho bajo al salón principal prendió el televisor y se quedó viendo una película se parecía a la historia de los saiyajin trataba de un bebe que había sido enviado a la tierra en una nave espacial porque su planeta explotaría y cuando aterrizo fue adoptado por una familia eso era como lo que le había pasado a Kakarotto y además él niño tenía súper poderes pero al cabo de un rato la película le parecía tonta

-que aburrido- apago el televisor y unos minutos se quedó dormido en el sofá. Bra no podía dormir por lo cual se dirigió al living con la idea de ver televisión, al ver que su padre estaba dormido lo tapo con una de las frazadas que traía en sus brazos ya que estaba haciendo frío.

Por otro lado Goten y Trunks estaban en un parque cada uno era el sostén del otro mientras intentaban caminar el peli lila pasaba su brazo derecho sobre los hombros de Goten mientras que este pasaba su brazo izquierdo por la cintura Trunks.

-hay muchos faros los voy a ap apagar- comento Goten

-yo pudo más que tu-lanzaron energías destruyendo cada farol que iluminaba el parque no contentos con eso continuaron con las bancas y juegos para niños como el sube y baja, columpios… Goku se despertó la sentir el Ki de los chicos pensó que podían estar peleando con algún enemigo, sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó rápidamente se vistió y usando la teletrasportación llego al lugar de los hechos

-Chicos ¿qué paso? –pregunto mientras veía el parque totalmente destrozado

-Papá- el morocho soltó a su amigo quien si su sostén se fue al suelo. Lo único que tenía en mente era abrazar a su progenitor. Goku estaba algo sorprendido su hijo lo abrazaba como si fuera la primera vez que se veían. Él le respondió al no sentir ningún tipo de Ki maligno pero si el olor a alcohol

-¿fueron ustedes?-pregunto con su voz seria que solía usar cuando estaba en una batalla

-si- respondió el joven Briefs- no le diga a mi papá o me matara

-Trunks levántate te llevara a tu casa-el muchacho se sentó, mirando su alrededor

- Goten ayúdame- el susodicho se acercó tambaleándose, tomándole la mano trato de levantarlo pero su falta de equilibrio y la fuerza de gravedad lo envió al suelo. Goku golpeo su mano contra su frente mientras caminaba hacia ellos con decisión

-Trunks toma la mano de Goten- el joven obedeció, el héroe se llevó los dedos a la frente y con su extremidad disponible sujeto el brazo de su hijo. Aparecieron en el living de corp. Capsula

-Señor Goku- comento Bra, Vegeta se despertó de golpe al sentir los tres Ki juntos en su casa más bien frente a él

-¿Qué demonios?- exclamo al verlos ahí reunidos, los muchachos no se podían equilibrar y cayeron uno encima de otro. Bulma bajo corriendo las escaleras al escuchar el ruido

-Trunks yo… yo te quiero eres mi… mi amigo y eres como más que mi amigo eres como mi hermano te quiero más que Gohan y por eso tengo que decirte…

-Me pasa lo mismo yo igual te quiero yo te amo te quiero más que a la engreída de Bra - Bulma miraba la escena sin expresión en la cara, Bra estaba boquiabierta, Goku tenía los ojos tan abiertos que parecían platos y el príncipe tenía el ceño fruncido y una ceja alzada era como una expresión de enojo y sorpresa a la vez.

-oye te dije que te quiero… dame un abrazo… - en efecto se dieron el abrazo de su vida

-eri ta... tan mi amigo que si quisiera te podría dar un beso- Goten asintió con la cabeza. Vegeta tenía una vena que saltaba en su frente si Trunks se atrevía a tocar sus labios contra los del hijo de Kakarotto no se iba a contener para golpearlos. El peli lila le dio un suave beso en la mejilla a su amigo. La familia Briefs y el jefe de hogar de los Son seguían viendo el espectáculo de los chicos al parecer esa había sido una larga noche de copas

-¿oye no estábamos en un parque? Esta casa se parece a tu casa ¿o es tu casa?- decía mientras colocaba su mano derecha sobre su cabeza tratando de recordar lo que había pasado hace 5 minutos

-no se no moe acue… no me acruedo arcuedo acuerdo-dijo por fin la cara de Vegeta expresaba tanta furia al ver a su propio hijo SU HIJO en tan patética situación. - si mi papá me viera… se va a enojar conmigo

-Vegeta cálmate- pedía su mujer- son jóvenes están cosas pasan

-Bra si llegas así a la casa te matare

-no te preocupes por eso papi

-Trunks tengo que decirte algo que me pasa con mi…- sacudió la cabeza en forma de negación- TU rubia ella me - Goku ya perdiendo un poco la paciencia lo tomo del brazo -No espera – dijo zafándose violentamente del agarre de su padre y en tono amenazante- la quiero y si le haces algo te arrepentirás –Eso había sido inesperado la mandíbula de Bulma parece que se iba a caer de lo abierta que estaba

-Basta Goten nos vamos - su voz sonaba algo decepcionada pero a la vez trataba de comprender lo que había dicho su amiga de infancia. Usando su técnica volvió a su hogar

-Mamá- comento la peli azul- que habría querido decir con eso- Las mujeres miraban al muchacho que prácticamente se había quedado dormido en el suelo y al parecer no escucho las últimas palabras de Goten

-No estoy segura pero está claro que los saiyajin son peligrosos cuando están ebrios, Vegeta ayúdame a dejarlo en su cama

-olvídalo que lo haga el mismo no lo consientas cuando hace algo mal

Bra se quedó en el mismo lugar en cambio sus padres subían a su recamara, miraba a su hermano que dormía plácidamente mientras se babeaba como un bebe

-Trunks… papá te matara mañana- le daba lastima ver a su hermano así y como poseía la misma fuerza que un saiyajin a pesar de que no entrenara hizo uso de su fuerza extra para tumbarlo en el sofá - Mañana hablare con Goten si es que Milk lo deja salir

A la mañana siguiente se levantó temprano se dio un baño y luego bajo para desayunar

-Trunks ¿estás bien?- estaba sentado esperando el desayuno y con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa

-¿Cómo se supone que voy a estar bien? Bebí mucho y tengo la sensación que estuve una pelea- respondió molesto ya que su hermanita había interrumpido su tranquilidad

-el señor Goku te trajo anoche y mi papá estaba furioso sobre todo cuando dijiste que querías besar a Goten

-¿QUÉ? Bra no estoy de humor para tus tonterías déjame tranquilo- cuando el joven Briefs estaba enojado era muy parecido a su padre aunque claro este último parecía estar siempre de mal humor.

-Trunks- lo llamo Vegeta mientras entraba a la cocina- a entrenar después del desayuno

- no me siento bien – se quejó además no era justo que ese ENANO lo mandara si él era mucho más grande

-dije que a entrenar- le envió una de esas miradas tan profundas que podían espantar a cualquier ser vivo en el universo pero claramente exceptuando a Bulma quien era la única inmune a ellas. Trunks no tuvo como escapar de esa orden. Dicho y hecho terminaron de comer y Vegeta se fue con Trunks a la cámara de gravedad.

-Mamá iré a ver a Pan

-ve pero ten cuidado- en unos segundos se fue volando al monte Paoz quería hablar con Goten y exigirle saber que pasa entre él y Marron que había sido todo lo de anoche pero no tenía por qué reclamarle nada tal vez él ni siquiera la considera una amiga ya que si se comparaba con "la rubia" como la suele llamar los tratos son muy distintos con ella es más amigable, cariñoso, la protege y le tiene mucha confianza en cambio con la peli azul era distinto la trataba como a una hermana menor al parecer era una niña pequeña a sus ojos…

Un poco decepcionada por sus pensamientos llego a su destino antes de tocar la puerta vio a Goten ser casi arrastrado por Goku ambos andaban con su ropa de entrenamiento…

-hola Bra- saludo el mayor

-hola señor Goku ¿Goten estas bien?

-no- fue su simple y cortante respuesta como si cada palabra pesara sin darle oportunidad de pronunciarlas. Toco la puerta para ver a su mejor amiga. Videl la recibió haciéndola pasar saludo a Gohan quien como siempre estaba metido en sus libros se quedó hablando con él. Ya que su esposa estaba haciendo preparativos para una reunión en su puesto de trabajo y su amiga había ido a buscar unas manzanas para un pastel

-¿El maestro Roshi les ha dicho algo sobre Uranai Baba?

-No lo siento pero ahora que lo mencionas creo que se pudo haber olvidado ¿Vegeta está bien?

-si al menos paso un día entero sin amenazar a alguien pero ahora debe estar desquitándose con Trunks

-¿por lo de anoche?

-sí, lo obligo a entrenar lo gracioso es que le da la golpiza de su vida pero como le llama entrenar es aceptable hacerlo su piñata personal sin sentir culpa adicional ¿entiendes?

-creo que mi padre de ahí aprendió su nuevo castigo-Bra lo miraba intrigaba y con una sonrisa

-uh no me digas que por eso se fue con Goten

-acertaste se lo llevo a "entrenar" anoche mi mamá hizo un gran escándalo al ver tan mal a su hijito lo iban a obligar a estudiar toda la noche pero en el estado que estaba se dormiría por eso mi papá le sugirió llevarlo a entrenar esta mañana

-creo que no hay nada comparado con un castigo saiyajin- ambos se rieron era gracioso que los amigos-rivales educaran a sus hijos de la misma manera– aunque se me hace raro que el señor Goku lo castigara

-no estaba de acuerdo pero al mencionar que destrozaron un parque mamá enloqueció aún más y para que no siga gritando propusieron ese trato

- de todas formas no creo que exagere tanto como mi papá me da un poco de pena pensar en Trunks ayer parecía que lo iba a matar lo fulminaba con la mirada

-me lo imagino, ahora que conoces los castigos de Vegeta no querrás probar el alcohol ¿cierto?

-NO, apenas me perdono por lo del deseo fallado no creo tener tanta suerte para la próxima

-Mamá llegue- la hija de la pareja interrumpió las risas de los saiyajin

-hola Pan te estaba esperando

-hola Bra tengo muchas cosas que decirte - La tomo de la mano llevándola a su cuarto donde se dedicaron a chismosear de muchas cosas

Por otro lado en el entrenamiento de los Son algo no iba tan bien como se lo esperaban

-papá te dije que no estoy bien aún veo medio doble

-Goten tenemos que hacerlo solo será un rato es para que Milk no nos mate

Ambos se transformaron en súper saiyajin Goten ya aburrido del parche al que llamaron castigo descargo su ira en un ataque mortal pensando en las últimas palabras que le había dicho a Trunks ya que en realidad quería decir otra cosa pero no pudo evitar sentirse enojado después de que su rubia le había contado que precisamente su noviecito le había gritado e insultado

-NO PAPÁ- grito asustado voló para ver el estado de Goku quien estaba inconsciente, brotaba sangre de la cabeza de nuestro héroe que al húmedecer sus cabellos alborotados los volvia laceos. Goten lo tomo torpemente en sus brazos los nervios no lo dejaban reaccionar bien solo pensaba en llevarlo a casa- MAMÁ lo siento no quería que esto pasara soy un imbécil ¿estará bien verdad?-Lo recostaron en la cama, Milk vendo su herida mientras Goten le avisaba a su hermano lo ocurrido este con su familia y la hija del príncipe fueron a ver el estado en el que se encontraba el mayor de los Son. En ese momento el héroe abrió los ojos

-Mi Goku ¿estás bien?

-…- solo recibió una mirada despreciativa

-¿papá? Di algo- pedía Goten

-abuelito por favor di que estás bien- con el ceño fruncido inspeccionaba los rostros de los presentes pero el que capto su atención fue la peli azul. Se levantó de la cama colocándose frente a ella se arrodillo y colocando su mano derecha en su tonificado pecho le hablo

-princesa le doy mis más cordiales saludos- al incorporarse tomo su mano le dio un suave beso

-uhm… yo… esto ¿gracias? – estaba confundida pero no más que la familia Son

-Goku ¿estás bien?- preguntaba Milk perpleja

-terrícola mi nombre es Kakarotto no me vuelvas a llamar con ese nombre terrestre

-papá ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto esta vez Gohan

-he vuelto a ser yo, cuantos años sin recordar mi misión

-¿de qué misión hablas papá?

-Goten debo agradecerte el golpe, Princesa ven conmigo tenemos que hablar con el rey

-pero señor Goku usted no está bien se dio un golpe muy fuerte debería descansar

-princesa yo le debo mi respeto usted a mí no

-abuelito deberías dormir

-no me digas que hacer niña- su voz sonó tan fría como la de un saiyajin puro que desea la destrucción. Tomo la mano de Bra para empezar el vuelo

-papá suéltala Bra no tiene nada que ver con tu locura temporal

-No le hables con tanta confianza a la princesa ella se merece lo mejor y tú no lo eres al ser un clase baja - La peli azul pensaba como revertir la situación no era justo que Goku tratara así a Goten quien solo quería defenderla además tenía razón ella era la princesa de su raza tendría que obedecerle

-Kakarotto suéltame- Goku miro confundido a Bra su voz sonó muy seria era una orden muy clara que él debía acatar- mi padre está ocupado así que debes esperar y no destruyas nada en este período de tiempo te queda claro- al pronunciar esas palabras se veía totalmente altanera, esa seguridad en sí misma hizo que el saiyajin la tomara enserio no como cuando la saludo

-siendo la hija del príncipe saiyajin era obvio que tendría que obedecerle- agrego Gohan

-no esperare mucho tiempo pero…

- ¿acaso te atreves a desobedecer mis órdenes? – su voz era desafiante a gritos se podía ver la herencia de la sangre real que recorría sus venas, verla tan decidida y orgullosa la hacía la viva imagen de Vegeta.

-como usted diga- respondió de mala gana pero sin mostrarse descortés. Bra le daba gracias al cielo que le hubiera hecho caso. Goku se quedó en la habitación mientras los demás hablaban afuera de la casa para que él no escuchara

-Bra estuviste genial hasta yo me sentí obligado a obedecerte- comento Goten con un tono burlesco

-cállate tonto al menos funciono- aunque él no estaba bromeando del todo – tenemos tiempo para ver que hacer

-Pobre de mí Goku no es justo que le pasara esto ¿Por qué a él?- decía Milk entre solllozos

-abuelita tranquilízate lo vamos a solucionar

-tal vez llevarlo con Vegeta no estaría mal no se puede oponer a su rey

-pero Gohan viste la forma en que nos miró parece otra persona ¿y qué es eso de clase baja?- agrego Videl

-se supone que los saiyajin al nacer tienen cierto poder y de acuerdo a eso se clasificaban, ser de clase baja significa que perteneces a los más débiles de la familia guerrera casi una vergüenza

-Bra hiciste la tarea

- no molestes Goten esto es serio ¿entonces lo llevamos con mi papá?

-creo que es lo mejor pero tú debes dirigirte a él como lo hiciste hace rato no dudes – La idea de Gohan no estaba mal La muchacha asintió con la cabeza y entraron a la casa en búsqueda del guerrero

-kakarotto llévanos a todos con la teletrasportación a la corporación capsula – una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en su rostro obedeciendo la orden todos se juntaron para ser llevados.

Padre e hijo estaban saliendo de la cámara de gravedad y se quedaron mirando el grupo que había aparecido frente a sus ojos

-Rey Vegeta tengo una propuesta para usted- dijo de forma cortés

-Kakarotto ¿te golpeaste la cabeza?- se burló del torpe e ingenuo Saiyajin al verlo actuando educadamente y mostrando respeto hacia él

-he recordado la misión, mi deber es acabar con la raza humana cuando lo haga este será el nuevo planeta Vegeta y conquistaremos la galaxia entera – El guerrero estaba tan absorto en sus palabras imaginando sus proximos logros pero fue interrumpido por el mini rey

-deja de decir estupideces

-por eso vino a la tierra la primera vez ahora lo comprendo retomemos la misión somos siete saiyajin los suficientes para acabar con todo el universo si es necesario- Si Goku se lo hubiese ofrecido antes de la pelea con los androides hubiera aceptado en ese entonces no quería a Bulma había soportado 3 años en ese planeta solo para pelear con esos seres tan fuertes de los que hablo el Trunks del futuro.

-Kakarotto tú mismo lo dijiste eres un terrícola y tu deber es proteger la tierra

-pero yo no soy terrícola soy un SAIYAJIN al parecer estas traicionando a tu raza y como traidor te mereces la muerte

-abuelito detente- Vegeta no despega su mirada del morocho quien ahora era peligroso lo peor es que era el más fuerte de todos ellos si tenían que pelear no había un futuro muy prometedor. Se acercaba a paso lento al príncipe, él se elevó para quedar a la altura de su oponente teniendo en mente lo que podría hacer pero sabía lo que haría a estas alturas ya era muy obvio

- Rey veo que ya ha tomado su decisión- ya estando frente a frente Goku beso sus labios. Vegeta conocía muy bien que significaba eso era el beso de la muerte.

-pa…papá- titubeo Bra al ver que su padre el orgulloso príncipe se dejó besar por Goku su amigo destinado y aun no muy asumido

-Kakarotto acepto tu reto

-veo que estás cansado ganarte en esas condiciones no sería digno así que nuestra pelea será en tres horas iré por algo de comer no intenten seguirme o se arrepentirán- usando la teletrasportación despareció frente a sus ojos ocultando su Ki para que no lo rastreen…

* * *

DDD: ¿Que les parecio? dejen sus comentarios para hacerme saber :P saluditos Bye! n.n


	4. Chapter 4

-Kakarotto ese maldito insecto me las pagara- decía mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños

-¿papá por qué te dejaste besar?- eso era lo único que le preocupaba la peli azul

-no hagas preguntas estúpidas- respondió enojado pero un tanto avergonzado ya que al parecer todos los que estaban presentes tenían más prioridades de saber detalles sobre ese corto beso que tratar de ¿arreglar? A Goku.

-Muchachos ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Bulma al ver a todos ahí reunidos

-Mi Goku- decía llorando Milk

-¿Qué le pasa a Goku?- pregunto nuevamente la peli azul

-yo… yo le di un golpe fuerte en la cabeza a mí papá y ahora dice algo sobre recordar su misión y exterminar la raza humana

-Raditz- menciono la mujer mientras por su mente pasaban un millón de recuerdos

-¿De qué demonios hablas Bulma?- el príncipe reconoció el nombre pero eso no venía al caso además ya estaba exasperado cuando habían peleado no pudo ganarle y ahora con ese cuerpo pequeño menos posibilidades habían

-Raditz cuando llego a la tierra le pregunto si se había dado un golpe fuerte en la cabeza. Gohan no creo que lo recuerdes en ese entonces eras un niño

-es verdad ahí se termino mi vida tranquila

-la forma de ayudar a mi abuelito ¿es darle duro en la cabeza?

-Es lo que más sentido tiene hasta ahora- comento Trunks no convencido del todo

-pero un golpe así sería mortal podríamos matarlo

-no seas estúpido los saiyajin somos resistentes además si queda mal lo llevaremos con Dende- ese había sido el razonable argumento del príncipe para Goten. El muchacho estaba atento a cada palabra pero su mirada se desvió al cielo al parecer sus ojos la engañaban aunque había sido una imagen rápida y borrosa

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Pan a su tío al notar que no despega la mirada del cielo

-uhm no nada pero tanto escucharlos me duele a mí la cabeza.

-Está decidido yo peleare con Kakarotto y si fallo ustedes deben seguir

-Vegeta se te está pegando la misma costumbre de Goku de tomarse todo a la ligera

- no me compares con ese gusano inútil

-de todas maneras debes esperar tres horas para recuperarte

-ni de broma iré por alguna semilla del ermitaño no puedo permitir que ese animal ande suelto

-puede que vuelva a aquí por alguna nave- comento Bulma captando la atención de sus amigos- ahora que se siente un saiyajin debe querer ir al espacio.

Vegeta sin esperar más tiempo se fue tras su rival acompañado por los demás saiyajin lo encontraron en un restaurante devorando comida de forma casi bestial.

-Rey Vegeta- dejo su plato en la mesa para continuar hablando- aún no han pasado las tres horas o es que ya quieres morir, ustedes – señalando a los semi saiyajin- pueden venir conmigo será divertido nos desharemos del desertor y luego elegiremos a nuestro próximo rey que obviamente soy yo

-papá no digas tonterías

-Gohan si estas de su lado serás eliminado aun así piensas traicionar a tu padre

-papá que te parece si entrenamos un rato como esta mañana

-¿me crees un idiota Goten? Se lo que planean y no se los permitiré

Así comenzó una batalla entre ambos rivales y a la vez amigos. Ambos usaron sus mejores técnicas Vegeta se había desplomado en el suelo al recibir semejante bola de energía. Mientras que el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados reía por su triunfo bajando del cielo a gran velocidad para darle el golpe final. Gohan trato de detenerlo pero su poder no fue suficiente pero al distracción sirvió para que los mejores amigos hicieron la fusión ellos pudieron entretenerlo un rato mientras que Bra auxiliaba a su padre dándole una semilla del ermitaño

-cómela es una semilla-decía mientras la introducía en la boca del orgulloso príncipe

-maldito… me las pagara hazte a un lado- salió volando en busca de Goku para vengarse por la humillación que le provoc-KAKAROTTO- grito cuando lo diviso

-Vegeta volviste al campo de batalla eso es digno de alguien de clase alta ¿o me equivoco?- dirigió su mirada a sus propias manos en cada una de ellas sostenía a Trunks y Goten ya que la fusión había acabado- estos chicos ya no me divierten pero hubieran sido de gran ayuda en mis viajes espaciales- los tenia agarrados por sus camisetas pero los soltó dejándolos caer de esas alturas. Vegeta no trato de ayudarlos mientras caían inconscientes ya que sabía que Bra y Pan estaban atentas a la pelea, tal como lo había pensado las chicas fueron a ayudarles

-solo había una semilla ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Llevarlos con Dende o esperara que mi papá lo venza?

-tenemos que llevarlos al templo el señor Vegeta sabe lo que tiene que hacer y donde golpear- la peli azul asintió, cada una tomo a su familiar llevándolos a su destino.

-DENDEE! Ayuda- gritaba Pan

-he visto todo lo que ha pasado déjenlos en el suelo para que pueda curarlos

-Trunks tenemos que volver - decía Goten levantándose del suelo luego de haber sido atendido

-no espera el Ki de Goku se ha debilitado

-Siiii es verdad mi papá es genial.- la muchacha de ojos azules estaba más que feliz su héroe personal había triunfado

- vamos por ellos- Goten estaba por emprender el vuelo y Bra lo tomo del brazo deteniéndolo

- espera tengo que decirte algo

-¿Qué pasa? – sin decir nada más ella corto la distancia entre ellos y sin perder tiempo lo beso. Pero este se vio interrumpido cuando aparecieron los dos hombres más fuertes del universo en el templo

-BRA!- gruño Vegeta

-papá yo…

-Vegeta ella ya es grande déjala en paz

-silencio Kakarotto no voy a permitir que tu hijo este con mi princesa ¡LO MATARE!- Goku lo sostenía en sus brazos y Vegeta pataleaba en el aire sin parar de gritar y echar maldiciones –SUELTAME KAKAROTTO ERES UN MALDITO COMO PERMITES ESTO MALDICIÓN DEBÍ MATARTE… BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – La pequeña Pan solo se reía de la comica situación

-ahora lo entiendo esto es una comedia romántica- dijo Trunks Golpeando su mano contra su frente

-Goten - hablo la peli azul atrayendo la atención de todos - ya tienes que despertar

-¿eh? No entiendo… no puede ser otra vez ese estúpido elefante rosa ¿Qué está pasando?- en ese instante las imágenes se le hacían borrosas

-despertó… tío ¿estás bien?- pregunto preocupada. El morocho se dio cuenta que estaba en el suelo del templo sagrado a su izquierda estaba su padre, por el lado contrario las chicas

-papá ya te arreglaron- los saiyajin lo miraron dudosos -olvídenlo ¿Dónde estan Trunks y Vegeta?

-No están, te traje lo más rápido que pude después de lo que paso- agrego Goku

-tu camiseta – comento mientras veía con atención a Pan

-No alcance a cambiarme la pijama - lo que llamaba la atención del joven era que tenía un estampado de un regordete elefante rosa

-¿Qué paso?-fue su última pregunta

-no lo sé, con Bra fuimos por más manzanas y vimos una explosión fuimos a ver y estabas muy mal

-hijo estábamos entrenando y lanzaste una gran bola de energía hacía atrás y se derrumbó la montaña todos esas rocas te cayeron encima las niñas me ayudaron a sacarte y te traje aquí con la teletrasportación

-cierto ya me acorde- El joven estaba enojado y quería acabar rápido con el entrenamiento aun estando un poco mareado al tratar de reincorporarse se vio en la obligación de lanzar su ataque en otro sitio seguidamente la montaña rocosa se le vino encima sin poder hacer nada.

-¿Por qué me preguntabas si me habían arreglado?- pregunto el héroe con curiosidad

-tuve un sueño raro- en eso llego otro flash back a su mente en la junta de Kame-House estuvieron recordando la llegada de los saiyajin por eso su sueño tenía la misión de Goku y a Raditz.- claro ahora tiene sentido- dijo pensando en voz alta

-¿seguro que estas bien?- pregunto Pan

-sí, wow hasta se me paso la resaca genial gracias Dende.-Emprendieron el vuelo a la Montaña Paoz. La peli azul se fue quedando atrás pensando en las palabras precisas que debía decir

-Goten quiero preguntarte algo- el muchacho se ruborizo un poco porque en su sueño Bra besaba bien

-si dime

-¿Qué hay entre tú y Marron? Quizás algo que NO deba saber mi hermano- Él sabía muy bien a que se refería incluso si hubiese olvidado sus palabras el pequeño incidente no hubiera pasado

-nada- fue su respuesta tajante

-dijiste claramente TU rubia la quiero y si le haces algo te arrepentirás. Eso no fue muy coherente pero querías decir otra cosa dime que era- Ambos detuvieron el vuelo, para continuar su charla

-Cuando nos fuimos a la cena Trunks se quedó bebiendo Marron trato de pararlo porque ya estaba bastante borracho era el único que no se había ido eran como las doce de la noche y el tonto le empezó a gritar e insultar fue por eso.

-¿ella te gusta verdad?- Goten desvió la mirada

-Es mi mejor amiga

- no me estas respondiendo

-bien si tanto te interesa- subió un poco su tono de voz-Sí, sí me gusta desde los diecisiete no creo que desde los diez empezó a llamar mi atención, cuando se quedaba sola yo me iba a quedar con ella no me gustaba que se quedara cerca de ese pervertido. Nos contábamos todo pero un día me dijo que le gustaba Trunks a los días hable con él y resulto que también le gustaba la rubia y no tuve más remedio que ser su cupido y hacerle el gancho ¿estás feliz ahora?

-Sí No espera ¿Por qué lo hiciste si te gustaba?

-¿y que iba hacer? Yo no le interesaba para que meterme en medio da igual no creo que entiendas

-sí te entiendo me pasa algo parecido – dijo casi gritando, en cambio él la miraba con interés

-¿a ti? -se burló- ¿Qué paso conocieron a Vegeta?

-no uhm yo ¿Quién crees que le presento el novio a Pan?- mintió

-creí que se habían conocido en una tienda de dulces

-pero vez ya está superado tú debes hacer lo mismo ya es tarde me tengo que ir cuídate- se puso nerviosa no sabía cómo continuar su mentirita improvisada y voló con una velocidad increíble

-adiós- se quedó con el brazo levantado ya no se veía ni rastro de la muchacha – esto fue raro no sé porque se lo termine contando bueno no importa muero de hambre- acarició su estómago que parecía rugir como una animal salvaje. Volvió a su casa como de costumbre devoro todos los alimentos preparados por su madre quien lo consentía por ser su "niñito, su bebé y otras cosas" además que Gohan ya había hecho su vida Goten era lo único que le quedaba… a claro aparte del distraído Goku

-Goten lava los platos- le ordeno

-¿Qué? Yo no hago eso – respondió OFENDIDO

-ese es tu castigo además para que veas todo lo que tengo que hacer en la casa

-pero mamá

-QUE LO HAGAS TE DIGO!- el joven no tuvo más remedio que aceptar su madre definitivamente daba más miedo que cualquier oponente incluso más que el terrible Majin Buu

- GOTEN ¿QUE PENSABAS AL ROMPER LOS PLATOS?-gritaba exasperada la mujer

-se me cayeron lo siento- era verdad no había sido intencionado pero la morena creía que los había roto para no lavarlos y zafarse de su castigo

-Milk no lo regañes lo hace lo mejor que puede- salió a su defensa su padre

-NO TE METAS EN ESTO GOKU, GOTEN SI NO CUMPLES CON TUS TAREAS TE IRA PEOR

-sí mamá- aunque tuviera 22 años casi 23 faltaban solo unos meses tenía que aceptar cada grito no tenía dinero como para ser independiente además una frase típica usada en su casa era "_mientras vivas bajo mis techo tendrás que vivir con mis reglas"_.

Por otro lado Bra fue a Kame-House al parecer Roshi había olvidado hablar con su hermana sobre el tema relacionado con VEGETA.

-hola- saludo la "rubia" al abrir la puerta

-hola ¿está el maestro Roshi?

-sí, pasa ¿quieres algo de beber?

-no gracias- Marron era un chica muy agradable aunque Bra la sentía como competencia no había forma de odiarla ademas la conocía desde que tenía memoria

-Hola Bra- el anciano tenía claro que esa niña consentida era la hija de uno de los hombres más fuertes del universo ni loco se atrevería a mirarla como solia hacer con otras muejeres ni mucho menos tocarla aunque era muy parecida a Bulma incluso ahora tenía la misma edad que cuando conoció a la madre de la chica

-Uranai baba le dijo algo de como volver a la normalidad a mi papá

-puedes preguntárselo tú misma aquí esta-respondió el anciano

-hola Bra tú debes ser la hija de Vegeta mira- extendió su mano entregándole el papel

-muchas gracias- leyó lo que tenía escrito la hoja - "Deben estar presentes todos los involucrados para poder dar un poco de su energía al afectado como su raza es saiyajin deben buscar al legendario súper saiyajin necesitaran de su energía" -No se ve para nada complicado ¿el legendario súper saiyajin? Mmm debe ser el señor Goku fue el primero.- comento la peli azul

-Broly-soltó el maestro con una expresión de horror

-¿Quién en ese tipo? Bueno si lo conocen vamos por él

-No Bra ese hombre está muerto y estaba empeñado en destrozar a tu padre y a Goku- comento el anciano las mujeres estaban atentas a cada palabra que él decía

-No Roshi te equivocas-le corrigió su hermana- la nota especifica claramente al legendario es decir al primer súper saiyajin con el que comenzó la leyenda

-pero si aparecía cada mil o cien años ese hombre está muerto desde hace mucho

-puede estar en el paraíso si fue bueno y despertó su poder como lo hizo Goku para ayudar a sus amigos o en el infierno si fue malo

-siendo un saiyajin debe estar en el infierno-agrego Roshi- ya que todos trabajaban para freezer

-pero maestro fue legendario de seguro era bueno- comento la rubia

- si Marron tiene razón ademas para convertirse en el súper saiyajin había que ser puro y de corazón tranquilo o era al revés ¿tranquilo y de corazón puro? bueno no importa señora pregúntele a su esfera mágica para salir de dudas por favor

-bien- en la bola de cristal comenzó a formarse un paisaje lúgubre pero no precisamente tan desagradable y también se distinguía una silueta pero no decía mucho al respecto sobre como lucia el guerrero.

-¿qué es ese lugar?-pregunto la joven saiyajin

-Bra el tipo que buscas está en el infierno pero al parecer se retractó de su vida de crimines y vive "en la parte bonita"

-muchas gracias uranai baba se lo agradezco de corazón por cierto con todos los involucrados se refería a mi papá y a quien más

-tu reuniste las esferas para pedir el deseo eso te incluye

-¿Goten también? Él e ayudo a reunirlas

-si eso lo incluye

-bien los llamare por teléfono para que nos lleve

-para eso debes pagar un precio alto

-bien no hay problema ¿Cuánto quiere?

-una visita al spa con todo incluido

-bien, dígame le día y yo arreglo todo- sin perder tiempo la muchacha marco le número de su casa

Contándole toda la historia a su madre quien recibió la noticia emocionada. Solo faltaba llamar a Goten aunque estaba un poco dudosa de hacerlo porque hace rato parecía molesto cuando le conto sobre sus sentimientos por decirlo de alguna forma. Finalmente lo hizo y ya estando todos en el lugar de reunión uranai les conto lo que debían hacer.

-no se ve complicado- comento ingenuamente Goten

-aun no entiendo porque tienen que venir conmigo serán un estorbo

-papá ya te lo explicaron los tres debemos darte de nuestra energía al mismo tiempo

-vámonos y no sigan perdiendo el tiempo - el orgulloso príncipe estaba más que feliz esperar esos cuatro meses no le gustaría nada y volver a crecer tomaría más tiempo.- o pasaran los cuatro meses y las esferas volver a funcionar

-son seis meses

-¿QUE DIJISTE INSECTO?- al parecer el pobre Goten no estaba enterado de que su amiga no le había contado ese detalle- MALDICIÓN BULMA ME DIJISTE QUE ERAN CUATRO MESES NO SEIS PENSABAS QUE NO LO NOTARIA!

-lo siento principito- dijo sarcástica - PERO ACASO NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE TENGO UN MILLÓN DE COSAS EN LA CABEZA APARTE DE TI NO ERES EL MALDITO CENTRO DE ATENCIÓN- la discusión siguió unos largos minutos ya que comenzaron a sacar cosas que no tenían nada que ver con el tema los que estaban ahí reunidos temían por su propia seguridad la pareja sacaba chispas- ERES EL PRÍNCIPE DE LOS MONOS COMO NO PUEDES SER MÁS CONSIDERO NO TE COSTABA NADA IR QUEDE COMO UNA TONTA FRENTE A LA COMPETENCIA AL PRESENTARME SOLA ...

-mamá el incidente de la cena no tiene nada que ver solo quieres discutir-comento en voz baja tapandose el rostro con sus mano por la vergüenza- MAMÁ -grito atrayendo la atención de sus padres- cálmate esto no tardara mucho tiempo y papá no te enojes ya vamos a solucionar el problema no tundras que esperar ni un solo día más

-grr… muévete insecto- era su forma sutil de decirle a Goten que ya debían empezar su búsqueda en el infierno Uranai Baba los llevo con el gran enmadaiosama quien les permitió entrar al infierno con la condición de que si veían alguna pelea debían detenerla ya que era algo bastante común últimamente y les estaba trayendo problemas.

* * *

Hola :P dejen sus cometarios saluditos a todos Bye! C:


	5. Chapter 5

Los tres saiyajin cruzaron un tipo de puerta y podían ver la entrada del infierno al parecer no era tan terrible como se lo imaginaban aparte de eso no se veía nada extraño. Bajaron por una escalera de más o menos 9 metros usando el vuelo al tocar el suelo se quedaron inspeccionando el lugar con más atención

-no se ve tan mal-comento Son Goten mirando todo su alrededor con la misma expresión que tuvo en el torneo infantil al decir "hay mucha gente"

-no seas imbécil es porque no te están torturando- comento un agrio Vegeta, al parecer los muchachos no sabían que el príncipe cuando murió estuvo ahí. En unos segundos el lugar se volvió completamente oscuro. Bra estaba asustada desde que era una niña le atemorizaba la oscuridad y ahora era mucho peor ese espeso manto le hacía creer que estaba sola en la infinidad del infierno

-Papá, Goten- los llamaba con los ojos brillantes

-Braaa…-contesto su amigo aliviado ya que pensaba que también se había quedado solo, debía llegar a ella de alguna forma entonces recordó _**"**__**A**__**pareció mi papá convertido en súper saiyajin con su Ki iluminaba todo mi cuarto**__**".**_ – Eso es – Con su dorado Ki pudo iluminar todo su alrededor. Con la mirada busco a la peli azul que estaba a un metro de él. La joven se veía muy asustada- Ven toma mi mano- dijo extendiéndola en su dirección

-Goten- balbuceo en voz baja. Corrió en busca de protección aferrándose al pecho de su amigo. Él se quedó con el brazo estirado. Si algo de verdad había tenido su extraño sueño es que ella era la princesa de su raza y su deber de guerrero es protegerla de todo peligro aunque eso implicara arriesgar su propia vida. Se dibujó una leve sonrisa en su rostro y con sus brazos rodeo el cuerpo de Bra correspondiendo el abrazo

-¿Dónde está mi papá?- pregunto sin alejarse del saiyajin

-no sé pero hay que buscarlo- miro a su alrededor pero no había nada

-¿Por qué se iría la luz? – la joven clavo sus ojos azules en los verdes de Goten

-ahora que lo dices puede que sea porque cerraron la entrada mira- señalo la parte alta de la escalera por donde habían entrado

-puedes hacer unas lunas falsas e iluminar todo el lugar así será más fácil

-no se hacer eso- dijo mientras acariciaba su propia mejilla con su dedo índice

-solo haz una bola de energía y debes decir mézclate con oxigeno

-bien lo voy a intentar- como era de esperarse no resulto solo hubo una pequeña explosión. Los muchachos se tomaron de la mano entrelazando sus dedos con la intención de no separarse en esa interminable oscuridad. Bra estaba sonrojada y muy muy nerviosa y por ende su mano empezaría a sudar eso sí sería vergonzoso. Tenía que hacer algo y en ese preciso momento volvió la luz y el muchacho deshizo su transformación

-Goten mira- se soltó del agarre de su amigo apuntando a un sujeto blanco. Al parecer tenían razón cuando decían que todos los extraterrestres iban ahí- preguntémosle a él o sea lo que sea

-linda estamos en el infierno ¿Qué te hace pensar que nos ayudara?- sin hacer caso la joven voló en dirección al tipo que había señalado.

-disculpe- el extraterrestre se volteó viéndola con intriga reconoció enseguida que era una terrícola pero tenía la sensación de haberla visto o le recordaba a alguien- Soy Bra Briefs y me preguntaba si ha visto a un niño como de esta estatura- llevo su mano ha altura de su pecho para mostrar el tamaño que tenía Vegeta aproximadamente en esos momentos- tiene el cabello en punta y viste como una camisa a cuadros-Goten llego rápidamente junto a su amiga al ver que no estaba bromeando cuando dijo que le preguntaría prácticamente ya estaba hablando con ese sujeto

-Niña veo que no sabes a quien te diriges porque si lo supieras me hablarías con respeto yo soy el soberano de aquí soy el Gran Freezer

-¿Freezer? Conozco ese nombre de algún lugar- toco su barbilla con su mano tratando de recordar

-vámonos Bra no perdamos el tiempo hay que buscar a Ve-la princesa lo interrumpió

-Ya me acorde tú destruiste el planeta Vegeta y obligabas a mi papá a matar extraterrestres

-Veo que mis hazañas perduran en el tiempo- comento algo arrogante- me impresiona que una terrícola me conozca- Por la mente del miembro de la familia Cold pasaron vagos pensamientos si sabía de su existencia y del planeta Vegeta debía conocer a Goku y al tipo de la espada pero quien de los dos podía ser su padre

-claro y como no Trunks te mato en menos de un minuto- río un poco- el soberano fue destruido por alguien de la raza que más odiaba los saiyajin a por cierto ¿quieres saber algo?- Freezer apretaba los dientes y puños quería matar a esa niña- mi padre es el príncipe Vegeta y el joven de la espada era mi hermano dudo que lo hayas olvidado

-eres la hija de ese maldito!- exclamo furioso ya que si no hubiera sido por ese saiyajin hubiera podido alcanzar su meta ya que por lo que se enteró después las fuerzas especiales casi acaban con Goku pero Vegeta lo llevo a la nave para curarlo y luego de sanarse llego a la pelea y por si fuera poco además se convirtió en el saiyajin del que hablaba la leyenda. Rio un poco para continuar la charla- Al parecer hay detalles que no sabes tú papito "PRINCESA" él me rogaba para que lo envíe a misiones es un despiadado asesino que ama la sangre no le importaba matar niños y familias enteras lo disfrutaba era su deporte favorito - eso le había dolido a la muchacha ella sabía que su padre había sido malo pero seguía siendo su héroe además es el hombre que más quiere y respeta en el mundo y no permitiría que ni un maldito lagarto lo insulte o hable mal de él

-ya sabía eso y que esperabas estúpida lagartija ¿Qué me pusiera a llorar? no me hagas reír imbécil- estaba cruzada de brazos y lo miraba con despreció no debía demostrar que sus palabras si le habían afectado

-Como te atreves chiquilla insolente- Eso era algo que Freezer no se esperaba ni si quiera el mismísimo Vegeta a pesar de traicionarlo le había faltado el respeto- Te matare- Se abalanzo contra la habladora para darle una lección y vengarse del maldito príncipe pero en cambio recibió un fuerte golpe en la zona abdominal por parte de Goten que hizo caer al "soberano"

- no dejare que le hagas daño a Bra- se transformó en súper saiyajin una vez más.

-Eres un saiyajin – exclamo Freezer retrocediendo un paso al ver los cabellos dorados del muchacho

-Sabes Gohan no fue el único hijo que tuvo Goku

-Malditos Saiyajin me las pagaran.- Goten sin mayor esfuerzo le una paliza que seguramente no olvidaría en unos millones de años

-Vámonos hay que buscar a Vegeta y encontrar "la parte bonita del infierno"- ambos chicos caminaron por un camino de piedras que tal vez los llevaría algún lugar.- ¿estás bien?- pregunto al ver que Bra no decía ni una palabra luego del encuentro con el tal Freezer

-sí…

-Grrrrr- el único que no estaba bien era el estómago de Goten que pedía comida a gritos

-muero de hambre-se quejó sobando su panza

-Goten estamos en el maldito infierno y tú piensas en comer- le gritaba con las manos en cintura actitud muy propia de Bulma

-no he comido nada desde el almuerzo

- ni si quiera han pasado dos horas- chillo una vez más, el muchacho aceptaba el regaño… pero sintió un Ki extraño -se acerca alguien quédate detrás de mí- Aparecieron dos ogros uno azul que llevaba lentes y otro rojo ambos vestían una camiseta blanca que decía "HELL"

-¿Quiénes son?- preguntaron en unísono los desconocidos

-Soy Goten y ella es Bra por cierto han visto a un niño

-no, pero ustedes no están muertogros porque están en el infiernogro

-qué raro hablan- susurro el peli negro al oído de su amiga que asintió con la cabeza- estamos buscando al legendario súper saiyajin que está "en la parte bonita de aquí" pero no sabemos dónde estamos

-están en el infiernogro número 3 aquí llegan todos los muertos de la galixiogra del sur

-¿entonces por qué freezer estaba aquí? Debe ser porque Buu era el más fuerte y no podía ser el soberano… entonces Vegeta puede estar allá con todos -Goten tenía una expresión de horror en el rostro mientras sacaba sus deducciones pero Bra no le prestó atención y se dirigió a los ogros para continuar la charla

-señores ¿Cuántos infiernos hay?

-4, el infiernogro está divididos de la misma forma que el universogro

- ¿en cuál de los 4 es donde viven los guerreros que se ha arrepentido de su mala vida?

-ese es el infiernogro 5

-y no que se dividía en 4- agrego Goten confundido como si se tratase del peor ejercicio matemático de la galaxia

-Estos niños no saben nadogro-comento el de piel roja- el 5 es especial el que alberga a todos los que se arrepintieron sin importar su galaxiogra

-tengo otra duda señores, cuando llegamos éramos 3 pero mi papá desapareció y todo se volvió muy oscuro ¿Dónde puede estar si venimos de la tierra?

-la tierra está el infiernogro del norte el número 1- contesto el de lentes mostrando su dedo índice- cuando tocan el suelo de la entrada al infiernogro se puede ver la maldad de sus corazones y son transportados a su división correspondientogra

-¿y nosotros porque nos quedamos en la entrada?- pregunto Goten intrigado

-en sus corazones no hay maldadogra-contesto el de piel roja

-la última pregunto ¿en que dirección debemos ir para encontrar el infierno 1? y sobre todo los que vienen de la tierra

-la tierra- ambos ogros pensaron mirando el cielo por unos segundos - subsección 6- respondieron a unísono- deben seguir el río amarillo hacia el norte- termino de decir el de lentes

-subsección! Este lugar es enorme- dijo con desgano el muchacho

-Grrrr- los tres hombres dirigieron la mirada la hermosa chica que trato de tapar su abdomen con sus manos totalmente ruborizada

-¿Bra que fue lo último que me dijiste? oh si ya lo recordé era algo como "tú solo piensas en comer"- repitió la frase de su amiga con voz chillona tratando de imitarla- me entiendes ahora

-hay no molestes no he comido nada desde la mañana y no es mi culpa

-¿señores nos pueden dar comida? no estamos muertos y sentimos hambre- La muchacha se tapaba el rostro estaba más que avergonzada se notaba que Goten no solo él si no que todos los saiyajin pensaban con el estómago. Los Ogros aceptaron además ese joven les recordaba mucho al tipo que se había caído del camino de la serpiente ¿Cómo era su nombre Goku?

En otro lugar del infierno precisamente en el número 1 subsección 6. Vegeta miraba su alrededor buscando a sus acompañantes después del leve corte de luz había quedado solo. Estaba preocupado y mucho aunque no quisiera admitirlo ya que no sentía el Ki de los muchachos

-BRA!- su amada hija nunca acepto entrenar aunque si sabía lo básico como volar, lanzar energías y sentir el KI; si chillaba cuando se rompía una uña no podría aguantar una pelea y estando en el jodido infierno de seguro tendría que cruzarse con alguien que quiera dañarla. Estaba también la posibilidad de que este con el insecto de Goten debía admitir que era bastante fuerte para ser un flojo que no entrena.- BRAAA! GOTEN! Maldición ¿Dónde demonios se metieron esos niños? BRAAAAA!- los llamaba a gritos, si ese chiquillo dejaba que le pasara algo a su princesita no tendría compasión con él ni porque fuera el mejor amigo de Trunks.

-Mocoso deja de gritar si no quieres que te de una paliza- escucho que hablaban a sus espaldas, esa era una voz familiar para el príncipe la había escuchado desde que era un niño prácticamente ese tipo era su niñero como solían llamarlos en la tierra -oye microbio te pareces mucho a alguien que detesto por eso te daré la peor tortura

-Jajaja no me hagas reír Nappa- dijo con ironía el pequeño príncipe volteándose para verlo a la cara - si te mate en una vez puedo hacerlo muchas más- Vio que estaba acompañado del debilucho de Raditz y de Turles que por ser un clase baja era idéntico a Kakarotto.

-VEGETA! Maldito Te matare- exclamo furioso

-¿tú? ¿O con ayuda de esos perdedores?- siguió burlándose- esa no es forma de tratar a su príncipe sabandijas les daré una lección para que me respeten insectos

-que gracioso no recordaba que fuera tan enano "príncipe"- el sarcasmo en la voz de Raditz era muy notorio a Vegeta le impresiono más que supiera emplearlo siendo que era un mono sub desarrollado al parecer era un poco más listo que su hermanito Kakarotto. El pequeño se transformó no porque ellos fueran fuertes sino para demostrarles que él si había logrado ser el súper saiyajin. Los hombres quedaron atónitos al ver su cabello dorado aunque ya lo habían visto una vez en la bola de cristal cuando fue la pelea contra Buu.

-¿Qué les pasa insectos tienen miedo?-Nappa apretaba los dientes como era posible que vegeta lo lograra se suponía que el saiyajin de la leyenda debía ser tranquilo y de corazón puro, estaba bien que el inútil de Kakarotto lo haya logrado pero Vegeta eso era una broma de mal gusto no se lo merecía por el hecho de haberlo matado siendo su compañero.

-Me das lastima te volviste blando, te quedaste viviendo en la tierra, formaste una familia incluso perdiste tu cola y poco a poco dejaste de ser un saiyajin y aun así te haces llamar el príncipe- Turles por hablar de más recibió una de las miradas más fieras de Vegeta acompañado de un final flash. No permitiría que nadie le hablara de esa forma mucho menos un asqueroso guerrero de clase baja. Continúo con los acompañantes dejándolos inconscientes y siguió buscando a su niña y al hijo de Kakarotto.

Vegeta ya se había alejado del lugar cuando los saiyajin despertaron

-maldito vegeta me vengare de ti sea como sea

-yo puedo ayudarlos- dijo un hombre encapuchado que se acercaba paso lento a ellos- vi los pensamientos de ese tal Vegeta su razón de estar en el infierno es algo confusa pero en estos momentos está buscando a su hija

-así que el principito tiene una hija será divertido usarla por un rato, hace tiempo que no veo una mujer saiyajin- agrego Raditz

-el nombre de la chica es Bra tiene el cabello y ojos azules un aspecto muy terrícola, no está muerta así que no tiene aureola en la cabeza

-ese era el nombre que gritaba hace rato-Comento Turles

-¿Por qué nos dices esto?- pregunto Nappa

-estoy aburrido, si la encuentran primero que su padre podrían vengarse y por lo que vi esa muchacha es muy importante para él

-El príncipe se arrepentirá de lo que ha hecho- Nappa estaba decidido de matar a Bra dándole la muerte más lenta y dolorosa, algunas veces los regalos caían de lo más alto literalmente.

El pequeño príncipe luego de un par de horas de vuelo atravesó el límite de la subsección 6 entrando al infierno 4 ya que escogió el camino del oeste. Diviso a su "buen amigo" Dodoria que estaba pelando con alguien de cabello negro, el oponente estaba en el suelo sin moverse. Vegeta sentía que el corazón le paraba de latir si ese era Goten y lo habían hecho pedazos Bra debió compartir el mismo destino. Con su rabia acumulada al pensar que su hija estaría muerta se transformó en su fase dos y comenzó a golpear al rosado villano. Después de un buen rato Dodoria ya no podía pelear y le rogaba por un poco de compasión a Vegeta, este pudo calmar su ira al distinguir que su oponente ya no se movía ni tampoco tenía energías para hablar, tomo valor para ver el cuerpo que había estado golpeando el sirviente de Freezer. Sintió que el alma le volvió al cuerpo cuando vio que el extraterrestre no era Goten. Dejo escapar un suspiro y siguió sobrevolando el infierno tenía planeado seguir derecho al no poder sentir sus Ki.

Los muchachos terminaron de comer y continuaron caminado por el lugar indicado por los ogros

-nos tardaremos una eternidad en llegar si caminamos este lugar es igual de infinito que el universo tenemos que ir volando- exigió Goten

-No, debemos guardar energía estamos en el infierno y

-eso lo sé- interrumpió el joven- lo has repetido desde que llegamos

-déjame terminar tonto, tú mismo dijiste este lugar es igual de infinito que el universo vamos a llegar más rápido volando pero gastaremos más energía y si aparece otro tipo como freezer tienes que pelar pero si estás cansado está la posibilidad de que mueras y como no trajimos semillas del ermitaño no te podrás recuperar piensa en eso. Mi mamá tiene razón cuando dice que tú padre se toma todo a la ligera al parecer tu también

-y tú eres idéntica a Bulma diciéndome eso- se burló- caminemos rápido tenemos que terminar con esto hoy porque mañana tengo un examen de física mecánica Gohan dijo que me iba ayudar todavía me confundo con algunas cosas- Bra no sabía que corregir primero en todo lo que el chico dijo, para un saiyajin era fácil darle una vuelta a la tierra volando pero no al universo si creía que se tardarían un día definitivamente su cerebro tenía un poco de aire o se lo daño cuando le cayeron todas esas rocas en la cabeza pero aun así había algo en él que la traía.

En el infierno número 5 se estaba llevando a cabo un torno entre los más fuertes que lo habitaban estaban peleando algo que parecía un cangrejo y un Namekusei Todos estaban expectantes para ver quien ganaría pero alguien estaba teniendo un leve distracción

-_necesito su ayuda…lo he buscado por todo el infierno_- Era una muchacha de cabellos y ojos azules pero nunca en su vida la había visto entonces ¿Por qué estaba en su cabeza? ¿Tantos años en la profundidad del infierno lo estaban volviendo loco?

-Oye ¿estás bien? – pregunto su compañero al ver que el guerrero se llevó las manos a la cabeza sacudiéndola tratando de detener esas imágenes que lo desconcentraban

-sí- respondió levantando la mirada del suelo y dirigiéndola a la batalla ¿Acaso volvieron mis visiones? se preguntó sin despegar la mirada del luchador que acababa de salir de la plataforma

-Bardock es tu turno- le dijo el árbitro

-ya voy- respondió de mala gana...

* * *

DDDD: XD Desde que empece esta historia quise meter a Bardock :B le amo *o* xDD Buenoo espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus comentariooooos! si no lo hacen un gatito morira :C xDDD

PD 1: No creo que actualice tan seguido tengo un horario horrible :C estudia algo relacionado con la salud decian sera divertido decian u_U

PD 2: hice otro Fic se llama detras de las camaras si les gusta este creo que el otro tambien les va a agradar SAluditos a todos Bye! n.n


	6. Chapter 6

En el infierno número 1 se estaba llevando a cabo una pequeña reunión entre los villanos que terminaron muertos en manos de los saiyajin Nappa era quien estaba a cargo ventilando el tema de la hija del príncipe. El plan era reunir a los demás afectados de otros infiernos y atacar a la chica ya que si atacaban solos Vegeta acabaría fácil con ellos aunque les doliera admitirlo por eso necesitaban todo el apoyo necesario a pesar de odiarse entre ellos los miembros de la familia Cold y los saiyajin se unieron por el odio de su enemigo en común el príncipe, así se les unió cell, slug, el doctor Gero, Bojack y compañía, eso solo era el principio aún faltaban las fuerzas especiales, Dodoria, Zarbon y otros más.

Vegeta había entrado por fin al infierno 4 a la subsección 6 por lo que pudo sentir levemente el Ki de los muchachos una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro su niña estaba bien y bueno al parecer si estaba bastante lejos pero al menos ya podía localizarla. Estaba cansado pero no dormiría hasta encontrar a los muchachos.

Ambos saiyajin terminaron su leve discusión y decidieron ir volando pero cambiando su rumbo. En primer lugar Vegeta no estaba muerto y en segundo lugar se había arrepentido de su mala vida, además de haber ayudado a salvar la tierra eso quería decir que debía estar en el infierno 5 incluso tal vez ya se haya encontrado con el saiyajin legendario. Pasaron el límite del infierno 3 al que habían llegado para entrar al 4 subsección 1. Aunque Bra no paraba de bostezar disminuyendo un poco su velocidad.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el moreno a la joven

-pasa que me muero de sueño siento que llevamos horas y horas volando- del bolsillo de sus jeans saco su móvil para ver la hora aunque estuvieran en el infierno al menos aun servía lo básico.- SON LAS DOS DE LA MAÑANA-grito sorprendida

-qué raro no se ha hecho de noche es como si siempre fuera la misma hora o quizás en la tierra el tiempo pasa de una forma diferente

-aquí están todos muertos no creo que necesitan dormir-La joven detuvo el vuelo examinando el paisaje-mira-apunto una cueva –nos quedaremos ahí – el muchacho asintió con la cabeza siguiéndola ya que también estaba cansado y el lugar no se veía tan mal hicieron una pequeña fogata y comieron los sándwiches que les dieron los ogros para el camino.

-¿Cómo crees que sea el saiyajin legendario?-pregunto el moreno

-uhm debe ser guapo y muy fuerte

-¿guapo? Que te hace pensar eso- rio divertido por la respuesta

-elemental mi querido Watson se hizo bueno y puede transformarse

-yo también puedo transformarme y soy bueno ¿eso también me hace guapo? aunque mi papá también puede y Gohan y Trunks bueno da igual- se recostó en el suelo para dormir un poco recuperando la energía perdida durante el día y el que se venía sería largo-MI EXAMEN-grito reincorporándose- demonios si no me presento reprobare

- todavía te faltan muchos con reprobar este no quiere decir que no pasaras la asignatura –Goten soltó un suspiro totalmente resignado volviendo tumbarse en el suelo la joven se acomodó junto a él abrazándolo haciendo que al muchacho se sorprendiera un poco – si vuelve aparecer otro tipo como freezer quiero estar cerca tuyo

-no dejare que te pasa nada malo - Se quedaron dormidos en esa posición por un par de horas. La peli azul se despertó ya que su brazo estaba totalmente adormecido lo sacudió un poco para que la circulación vuelva a su flujo normal

-Goten despierta- decía moviéndolo, el joven Balbuceo algo que no se entendió y se volteo para seguir durmiendo -GOOTEEN- grito en el oído del muchacho

-No grites agh creo que me dejaste sordo-se quejaba sobando su oído

-siento el Ki de mi papá debe estar cerca o en este infierno podemos acabar con esto hoy y quizás llegues a tu examen

-bien esto te costara caro

-Sigamos adelante-tomo la mano de su amigo para sacarlo arrastras de la cueva. Pero en la entrada había dos hombres que reconocieron como saiyajin en un instante por su vestimenta y su cualidad más clara su cola

-princesa por fin te encontramos- comento el calvo- Turles es un tonto no debió irse por su cuenta

-es muy guapa podemos divertirnos un rato antes de matarla

-señores si no nos dejan pasar se arrepentirán- comento la peli azul restándole importancia al asunto

-si Vegeta no está aquí no tienen oportunidad

-acabaremos rápido con esto tengo que llegar a mí examen- Goten se transformó sorprendiendo a sus "agresores" – vieron soy mucho más fuerte que ustedes no me gusta lucirme pero ya shuu váyanse- decía moviendo su mano indicándoles que se retiren

-Goten no les hables así que tengan cola no quiere decir que sean perritos- esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso de la paciencia y autocontrol de Nappa que de todas formas no pudo hacer mucho ante el poder del Súper Saiyajin.

-Eso fue fácil vámonos – Los semi saiyajin continuaron volando admirando el extraño paisaje desolado parece que de ese universo no habían muchos extraterrestres malvados. Los jóvenes hacían una carrera Bra estaba ganando por mucha distancia hasta que sintió algo en su tobillo que la jalo llevándola al suelo

-Braaaa! ¿Estas b…-antes de terminar la pregunta a él le ocurrió lo mismo

-eso me dolió mucho, no puedo zafarme ¿qué demonios pasa?- Goten se transformó una vez más pero esos hilos invisibles le quitaban su energía debilitándolo – NO LE HAGAN DAÑO- rogaba al verlo gritar y sacudirse-¿Qué quieren? no les hemos hecho nada para que nos traten así

-así que tú eres la princesa- era una mujer de cabellos anaranjados y piel verdosa acompañada de otros cuatros hombres de características similares

-¿de qué hablan? No sigan lastimando a Goten- pedía

-preocúpate por ti princesa porque no vivirás mucho tiempo- El más corpulento se acercaba a paso lento a la peli azul que estaba en el suelo

-NO TOQUEN A BRA!

-no me hagas reír no puedes hacer nada - se burló el que tenía la cabeza cubierta por un tipo de velo lila quien movió sus dedos causándole más daño al moreno

-GOTEN"! –Cuando la joven quiso lanzar un ataque los hilos la lastimaron quitándole el poder Bojack levanto la cara de la muchacha con su mano para ver su mirada de terror

-no vuelvas hacer eso o morirás antes de lo que hemos planeado

-acabemos rápido con ella o los demás lo harán- exigió el que tenía un peinado estilo mohicano- esos saiyajin se extinguirán como debieron desde el principio- El líder pareció atender a la razón en su mano formo una bola de energía que iba directo a la cabeza de la chica. Un error grave olvidó que el acompañante la princesa era un saiyajin que al ver cómo iban a matar a su amiga pudo deshacerse del agarre. Bojack tomo la rápida decisión de lanzar su ataque contra el muchacho que se veía peligroso que con rapidez pudo esquivar y darle un buen golpe en el estomago

-No piensen que le pondrán un solo dedo encima

-MALDICIÓN GOTEN ¿POR QUÉ NO LO HICSTE ANTES? CASI ME MATA TONTO

-lo siento estoy fuera de práctica, bien tontos me las van a pagar- los cuatros hombres luchaban con él pero olvido que la mujer era quien mantenía a Bra inmóvil

-aprovechare esta oportunidad me da igual que me haga Bojack pero tú ahora estas en mis manos

-zangya ¿Qué crees que haces?- le reclamo su líder- este chico me lo está poniendo difícil pero si le haces algo a esa niña te volveré a matar ¿me oíste?- antes de seguir hablando el saiyajin le dio un buen puñetazo que lo hizo volar unos metros

-bien chicos es hora de terminar con esto ¿Quién los envió?- pregunto a los hombres que ya no se podían mover

-me has olvidado niño un paso en falso y le corto la cabeza- comento la mujer- deja tu cabello negro y tal vez te cuente algo.- para darle a entender que hablaba enserio puso sus dedos en el cuello de la joven.

- bien pero si le haces algo te ira mal- antes de cualquier cosa Cooler casi le vuela la cabeza a Bra pero zangya sirvió como escudo por el mal cálculo.

-malditos somos equipo- decía ella en el suelo al borde de la inconsciencia

-yo no trabajo con los saiyajin solo son monos estúpidos enserio creyeron que les daría a la chica luego de capturarla no sean tontos.

-¿de qué saiyajin hablas?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido el joven

-de los estúpidos que trabajaban con Vegeta- Cooler se lanzó para atacar al muchacho que no puedo defenderse luego de recibir un ataque por la espalda de parte de Cell

-Goten- la peli azul corrió para verificar el estado de su amigo

-es tu turno niña el tonto de Nappa tiene razón si te mato me sentiré mejor

-es de cobardes atacar por la espalda-dijo molesta - ¿Quién eres?

-soy cell el ser más perfecto

-el ser más perfecto no lo creo si te mataron- se burló y en unos segundos se dio cuenta que fue mala idea hace enojar a un villano. Cell apretaba los dientes mientras que Cooler estaba preparado para atacar a su presa. "tengo que hacer algo rápido no puedo escapar y dejar a Goten pero tampoco tengo posibilidades de ganar si peleo ay dios debí haber entrenado con mi papá cuando me lo dijo" pensaba. En ese instante Slug se hizo presente no precisamente por presentarse sino por golpear al indefenso Goten que yacía en el suelo, la brutalidad del atacante hacia escapar la sangre del muchacho por la boca.

-Goteeen! –El Ki de Bra aumento por unos segundos devolviéndole el golpe acompañado de la técnica más poderosa que le enseño su padre el final flash el namekiano sabía que ella era una niña mimada creyendo que el ataque no le haría daño pero no debió subestimar a la princesa saiyajin

-niña aunque le hayas hecho daño a ese debilucho no quiere decir que seas oponente para nosotros- comento Cell que trato de golpearla su puño rozo la mejilla de la muchacha que a duras penas pudo esquivarlo ella había usado gran parte de su energía sabía que no resistiría mucho tiempo ahora no solo atacaba la creación de Gero también Cooler. Los hombres de Bojack se incorporaron sobre todo el líder quien deseaba romperle el cuello a la chica.

-Bra resiste un poco-susurro el lastimado Goten levantándose del suelo- kame hame Ha!- lanzándolo contra Cell

-no molestes después jugare contigo-comento luego de esquivarlo

-Bra huye yo me haré cargo- Los cuatro miembros de la banda que solía amenazar la galaxia le hicieron frente a Goten al mismo tiempo. La peli azul era rodeada por Cooler, Cell, Bojack y Slug hasta que un resplandor de luz ilumino el lugar dándole a Bra oportunidad de escapar

-papá por fin- Comento aliviada volando en su dirección

- será un placer volver a matarlos insectos - tenía el ceño fruncido no le gusto para nada la escena con la que se encontro el inútil de Goten no pudo cuidar a su preciosa hija ni por unas cuantas horas cosa que le cobraría después

-Vegeta-gruño Cooler- Se un buen niño y DESAPARECE- los villanos unieron fuerzas para atacar al infante que recibió uno que otro golpe al parecer no había sido el único que había mejorado con los años.

-agh ya me tiene arto sabandijas- no podía luchar bien ya que eran cuatro contra uno miro de forma discreta a Goten que estaba bastante lastimado y prácticamente era la piñata de los amigos de Bojack. Maldición si se moría Goten no podría regresar a su tamaño normal tendrían que huir de la pelea aunque eso golpeara su orgullo de guerrero pero no podía dejar que maten al hijo de kakarotto. Cooler se aprovechó del descuido del ex subordinado de su hermano para atacar por detrás a Bra, ella al notarlo trato de defenderse con big bang attack que no fue para nada efectivo solo desperdicio toda sus energías quedando totalmente agotada

-MALDITO- Uso su máximo poder para barrer con sus enemigos algo que pensó que sería innecesario ya que solo eran basuras. La peli azul con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se acercó al moreno para verificar su estado no era grave pero la mirada que le envió el príncipe al muchacho hizo que le corriera un escalofrío por columna

- ¿qué hacían ellos aquí?- pregunto sin aligerar su gesto de disgusto

-su blanco es Bra pero no sé porque y nombraron a unos saiyajin que trabajaban contigo

-levántate hay que buscar a ese saiyajin legendario

-pero papá Goten se ve mal deberíamos descansar un poco

-De eso nada no quiero estar de este tamaño más tiempo- el menor de los Son hizo caso y continuaron con su rumbo los chicos le contaron sobre los infiernos y sus divisiones. Pasadas las horas atravesaban el límite de la subsección 6 llegando por fin a su destino sin notar que alguien los seguía luego de deshacerse de la orda de enemigos. Ese lugar era muy distinto al resto del infierno parecía una pequeña ciudad, poseía vegetación de varios planetas del universo en los cuales habían anuncios de un Torneo de artes marciales el ganador se llevaría un diamante que solo salía en las profundidades de un planeta ya extinto

-le preguntare a alguien sobre el lugar- La peli azul se dirigió a extraterrestre que era espécimen de pulpo tipo humanoide que se ofreció amablemente a llevarlos al lugar del torneo por el hecho de quedar cerca de allí. Entraron a una construcción que era muy similar a un estadio y en medio había un ring

-Bardock es el ganador de este torneo al igual que en los últimos mil años- decía eufórico el árbitro mientras le entregaba una cajita con el premio. Los espectadores gritaba su nombre el guerrero levanto su mano para saludarlos y para su sorpresa en la entrada la vio era la chica de sus visiones pudo reconocerla enseguida voló en su dirección de forma peligrosa arrinconándola, Bra retrocedió un paso no por miedo fue más que por el hecho de que fuera idéntico a Goku, Goten acababa de llegar se había retrasado un poco la ver un concurso de comida

-eh ¿papá? también viniste- pregunto al verlo de perfil pero se retractó enseguida al verle la cicatriz, la cola y por último la vestimenta.

-¿Quién rayos eres tú?- pregunto observándola con recelo

-soy Bra Briefs vine porque necesito su ayuda lo he buscado por todo el infierno- "esto fue lo que vi" pensó el hombre de cabellos alborotados

-mantén distancia o morirás otra vez-le amenazo el príncipe. Bardock sin hacer caso levanto su brazo para golpear una bola de energía que venía directa a Bra, Vegeta tomo su posición de pelea como había sido tan descuidado y no notar el ataque.

-Princesa vas a morir- se escuchó un grito, venía acompañado de extraterrestres que nunca habían visto antes eran aliados recientes

-FREEZEER!-Bardock expulso su gran Ki al verlo frente a sus ojos una vez más. Los saiyajin observaron la escena algo inmóviles ese definitivamente era el hombre que buscaban

-TÚ tú eres el que se opuso hasta el último momento - Una vez más el lagarto se espantó cuando vio a otro guerrero dorado

-Me las pagaras maldito esto es por el planeta Vegeta- comento mientras le daba un puñetazo- este es por Toma- uso toda su fuerza en honor a su mejor amigo y compañero, ese último golpe hizo que la cabeza de freezer diera la vuelta de completa. Los nuevos aliados del autoproclamado soberano no dudaron en escapar al ver tal pelea.-No eras más que un debilucho… y este será el que cambiara tu miserable destino - con una sonrisa satisfactoria acerco sus dos manos lanzo energía que golpeó fuertemente contra el miembro de familia Cold rápidamente llegaron dos ogros al lugar que se llevaron el cuerpo casi desecho. En el infierno número 5 las almas de otros infiernos que eran atacados por algún habitante de este podían desaparecer del plano para siempre. Esa era la razón por la cual no se les permitía salir a recorrer otros infiernos a quienes pertenecían a "la parte bonita"

-¿Quiénes son todos ustedes y por qué me buscan?- pregunto amenazante sin desvanecer su transformación

-Bardock un guerrero de clase baja destacado – El dorado peleador dirigió una vez más su mirada al infante sabía que lo había visto en algún lugar ¿pero dónde?

-papá ¿lo conoces?

-señor Vegeta ¿eso es verdad?- Claro ya recordaba era el príncipe de su raza, aunque aún los miraba con desconfianza parecía entender la situación ese podía ser el motivo de que sus visiones hayan regresado. Volvió a la normalidad pero sin quitar su atención de la peli azul ya que su premonición tenía que ver con ella

- ¿conocen a Kakarotto?

-es mi padre- contesto Goten- ¿Cómo es que tú le conoces?- para Vegeta la respuesta era más que obvia solo era cosa de verlo y darse cuenta del parentesco; cuando el planeta Vegeta aún existía solía reírse de aquel inútil guerrero del que le había hablado Nappa la peor clase tenía un destacado pero a la vez no le alcanzaba para ser considerado de élite no podía haber nada más patético para el príncipe en ese entonces pero las vueltas de la vida le hicieron reencontrarse con él pero ahora convertido en el legendario saiyajin

-es mi hijo- Los semi saiyajin se quedaron boquiabiertos

-¿cómo es que empezaste la leyenda?- pregunto la joven- no creo que la vida de un saiyajin sea tan extensa

-por alguna extraña razón viaje al pasado en la explosión del planeta Vegeta y mate un antepasado de Freezer responde ahora ¿por qué me buscan?

-necesito de tu energía- el príncipe no le iba a dar muchas vueltas al asunto quería volver a la normalidad y hacer que Bulma ruegue para que la haga suya por humillarlo de esa forma hace unos días.

-hace unos días pedí un deseo al dios dragón de la tierra pero no me escucho bien y dejo a mi papá así- apunto al infante y Bardcok le clavo la mirada una vez más al niño- la solución es que nos brindes un poco de tu poder te prometo que no volveremos a molestarte si nos ayudas con esto- La mirada de cachorrito de Bra logro que por alguna extraña razón Bardock aceptara o la más lógica ella era la princesa y debía obedecerle. La muchacha le explico a los hombres lo que uranai baba le comento, se tomaron de las manos haciendo un circulo Vegeta y Bardock debían estar frente a frente para que resultara. El afectado absorbió el poder pero no se sentía algún tipo de cambio y con la mirada de horror que le envió su hija supo que no había pasado nada y seguía del mismo tamaño la estúpida travesía por el infierno solo había sido una perdida de tiempo

-BRAAA! GOTEN ! NOS VAMOS MATARE A ESA BRUJA MENTIROSA-grito expulsando su Ki

- Bardock gracias por la ayuda agh papá cálmate o destruirás todo

-Vegeta espera- esa era la voz de kaio-sama - uranai baba está conmigo y me dice que debes traer un musgo que sale de la espalda de un animal

-¿y porque demonios debería hacerlo? No estan en posición de pedirme algo

-Vegeta- hablo esta vez la anciana- tener la energía del saiyajin legendario era el primer paso aun debo prepararte una poción que lleva ese ingrediente.- el príncipe apretaba los dientes ¿acaso estaban jugando con él?- el musgo crece en la espalda de una larva de río del infierno 4 en los límites de la subsección 3- se puso pálido con esas palabras

-papá te sientes bien te ves algo...

-hmp ustedes quédense serán un estorbo- Sin decir más el príncipe Salió a toda velocidad del lugar en realidad no quería que los muchachos se enteraran de su fobia "por las cosas asquerosas" como él lo llamaba

-bien- el hijo de Goku no le tomo importancia pero no pudo evitar quejarse y tocar el lado derecho de su pecho alguna costilla debía estar rota causándole semejante dolor

-ay no Goten debí traer semillas soy una idiota

-síganme - los chicos no se esperaban eso aunque de todas maneras lo hicieron, Bardock los llevo a su casa y de un cajón saco una pequeña botella con un líquido extraño y algo viscoso - bébelo- le ordeno pero Goten no estaba seguro de aceptar

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto al tener el pequeño frasco en la mano

-es la medicina que se utiliza aquí- la leve explicación sonó algo razonable conto hasta tres y de un sorbo trago todo el contenido del envase el sabor era salado pero tenía el mismo efecto de las semillas que les daba el maestro Karin actuaban como por arte de magia

-gracias por tu ayuda ahora te debemos dos- comento la peli azul

- gracias Bardock mi papá estará feliz de saber sobre tus hazañas- una leve sonrisa se marcó en la cara del fallecido guerrero pero no dijo nada. Goten se adelantó a salir de la casa para ir al concurso que había visto antes se que acabe

- Bardock eres un buen hombre si pudiera hacer algo por ayudarte lo haría con gusto no es justo que estés en el infierno deberías estar en el paraíso

-gracias pero preferiría mil veces podrirme y recibir un castigo pero estando con mis compañeros de escuadrón así no me sentiría tan solo- esas palabras y la mirada del hombre estremecieron algo en Bra que sintió la obligación de ayudarlo

- cuando vuelvan a funcionar las esferas yo misma me encargare de reunirlas y pedirle shenlong que te saque de aquí o hablare con enmadaiosama es una promesa - Bardock no dudo ni un segundo en acercarse y besarla un beso muy al estilo tierra al parecer en ambos planetas habían similitudes

-¿por qué te sorprendes? No conoces las tradiciones saiyanas - mintió que más daba ya estaba en el infierno una mentira inocente no podría afectarle- así es como se cerraban las promesas

-en la tierra tienen otro significado olvídalo no importa – estaba ruborizada y nerviosa el hombre era guapo no aparentaba son millones de años y era el abuelo de su platónico "EL ABUELO" –bien me voy ese tonto me dejo supongo que su estómago esta sobre todas las cosas- se quejo- adiós Bardock

- cuídate princesa Bra…

* * *

Eso por ahora pobrecito Vegeta se lo pasara un poco mal en el otro cap :/ no es bonito tratar con tu peor fobia xDD cuando termine este fic subiere lo que he estado escribiendo estos días el protagonista sera Bardock porque detrás de las cámaras es del joven y apuesto Vegeta :P

saluditos a todos y dejen sus reviews C:


End file.
